


Experimental Fatherhood

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, feral anthro, medical setting, scientific setting, womb implant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinityCarlos is the perfect specimen for a research institute's test on letting feral male creatures carry and give birth, but they never expected the company providing the embryos to give the wrong ones.





	1. Chapter 1

The Westford Zoological Research Institute was the forefront leader in ensuring the health and safety of all of the animals that came to them, both wild and feral, as well as any anthropomorphic ones that decided to volunteer for their studies. However, they had never managed to quite figure out why one of their middle aged, hefty feral gorillas, who went by the name of Carlos, never seemed quite happy during his time staying with them. He would roam his living area, restless and sometimes disgruntled, but inevitably anyone that observed him for any length of time seemed to make the rather accurate realization that he seemed… lonely, in a way. He would pace his living space, and on occasion, look out to the other gorillas, particularly the younger ones, with such a forlorn look that after several months of this observation, it became clear just what he was yearning for.   
  
He had never shown any interest in taking a mate or a partner, but it was clear from looking on to his sadness that what he wanted most seemed to be some sort of child of his own to raise and protect. Unfortunately, due to his clear disinterest in any of the other gorillas other than lingering around with the males for a while, none of them had any hope that he would have a child naturally. None of the other gorillas seemed particularly interested in mothering a child for him, since many of them were already paired off with a number of other male gorillas in the collection, though none of them seemed to shun him or show him any disdain. He was simply very obviously lonely and sad, and seemed to consider having a child as being a solution to this—a solution he could not come to on his own.   
  
It was Dr. Yevna who came with to them with the studies report on implanting wombs into ferals who had no chance of having children on their own. While it was a fairly new study, there were slots open in the testing and analysis of it in Research Institutes across the country, and in a bit to try and lift the spirits of Carlos, Dr. Yevna was quick to sign Westford up for it; the decision came through within a short matter of just a few weeks, and they began to prep their laboratory for it. There was no protest when they made it clear to Carlos that they were offering him the chance of having children, though there was a little wariness at the process of carrying it though. While he wasn’t too fond of the idea of some kind of operation, there was no doubting his eagerness to see if whatever the scientists were offering him would quell the quiet longing for fulfillment that made his chest ache every time he saw a child wandering the halls of the Research Institute.  
  
There was a certain amount of excitement among all of the doctors as well; they had been researching ways of helping endangered ferals procreate safely, and the idea that a male would be able to carry newborns meant the potential safety and preservation of quite a few species. There were already tests for the procedure done on lions in Africa, a rare, endangered bird in South America, Pandas in Asia, and it was very easy for them to make the decision and offer to do it for gorillas on their end in the Institute.  Carlos made the perfect subject for the project, and they could agree between themselves that they could think of no feral more deserving than the well behaved gorilla in their company. It was a project they were all more than willing to undertake.   
  
The morning of the implantation, he was prepared accordingly. He ate very little leading up to it, though it seemed that he would have to be awake, but subdued for the operation, just in case he felt any pain. Supposedly the implanting of the womb and the insemination were supposed to be completely harmless and painless, so if he were to feel any discomfort during the operation, it would clearly mean that something was wrong and they’d have to investigate further. There was discomfort in being strapped, face down to a table with his knees bent just enough to leave his ass jutting up into the air, but it was necessary. His arms were bound under the table to keep him from panicking and pushing away the instruments or hurting himself or anyone else during the process. The result was the gorilla left in a somewhat vulnerable position, with the tight ring of his anus exposed from how his legs remained parted. It was almost embarrassing for any creature who was not used to being left with their ass bare and in the air, but with his squirming, the gorilla reminded himself that it was worth it.   
  
The first doctor to come in was there only for a short while, and that was to exclusively prepare the gorilla to receive the womb—which would require some stretching of his anus to hold the implant. The gorilla groaned quietly, grunting as he felt the cool squirt of lube right against the bared skin of his tight hole, and he wasn’t sure if it was the doctor’s fingers at first, or if there were some sort of tool being used against him that pressed flush and warm to the little ring of muscle, gently beginning to coax it open. He squirmed at the sensation at first, shifting his weight on the table even as the doctor made a soft ‘shh’ sound to try and relax him, and he realized that it was a warmed, metal instrument a little smaller than what they would be using on him for the implant, that was moving in circles against his lubed hole to get him to relax. After a moment, the doctor finally pushed the tip of it in, and the gorilla gasped softly, nostrils flaring as it began to sink in him. It was only about an inch or two thick, but it was enough to spread him wide around it and press to parts of him that he hadn’t anticipated to be so sensitive.   
  
The gorilla moved, as if subtly trying to encourage the scientist to move the device inside of him, but the scientist seemed to have no plans of that; he was going to leave the device deeply in the gorilla until his partners arrived, even if the warm metal tip was pressed flush against the gorilla’s prostate and making it hard for the gorilla to keep some semblance of control over himself. Despite the embarrassing situation he was in, there was no denying that his member was starting to twitch softly into a full erection, and he swallowed to try and ignore the fact that the sensation of being spread around the device was making him warm and excited.   
  
The other doctors arrived not long afterwards, and by then he was fully hard, shifting uncomfortably though one of them gave him a gentle pat on the bottom and said that that was to be expected with certain stimuli, and to not be too ashamed by what was about to happen or any effects from it either. He didn’t necessarily understand what the doctor meant by this, but finally one of them was moving the device stretching him, in slow circles at first as if to get the maximum amount of efficiency to it being in him, before slowly starting to pull it free. There was extra lubrication added, and he was grateful that the doctor had warmed the bottle by rolling it in his hands a few times instead of the last doctor, who had squirted it between the cheeks of his bottom cold. After that, there was a larger insertion pressed against his formerly-tight hole, left a little vulnerable by the stretching, though this one had a rounder head, about three to four inches across, and he shifted in surprised when he felt the slow pressure of it starting to push inside of him. He hadn’t anticipated the size of it, but this one was much warmer, too, and felt like it was full or some sort of liquid. Little did he know, it was the insertion tool for what would become his womb. Even though it was artificial, it had been grown from tissue to match an animal of his size and shape, and the warmth the living tissue was letting off felt pleasant inside of him.   
  
He didn’t initially realize it, but along the way, they had sent along a small wire-camera next to the tool, and behind him, the scientists all watched the movement of the implanter deep inside of him, trying to find the best place to make sure that the womb would be out of the way and safe from disruption. Though they were implanting it anally, over time, it would grow to become a part of him that was separate from the anal cavity, and leave everything unimpeded along the way. Studies were still ongoing on whether or not the womb remained naturally or even functioned after giving birth to the hosted children, but they would address that later after they had the results of the preliminary study.   
  
“There’s going to be a tiny pinch,” one of the doctors announced as they moved it deep inside of him, and he could nearly feel the movement in his lower abdomen, just beneath his stomach. Carlos grunts softly as he felt that little pinch, but it wasn’t too painful. Little did he know it was the spot where the womb inside of him took hold and connected to his insides, where it would grow in him with a child but not block any of his essential tubing. There was a rush of liquid—fortunately, the tissue had been altered to also provide lubrication, because the gorilla was going to need quite a lot of it to fulfill the hormonal needs of carrying a child and delivering one as well. They’d already been altering his food for the weeks leading up to the surgery to prepare for those hormone changes as well, and the doctors had to wait a few, precious minutes to make sure that the womb had taken and wasn’t moving, before they looked at each other in quite a lot of confidence. There was no movement, the gorilla was lubricating well (and showing good signs of receiving it, judging from how he kept shivering whenever they moved the implanter anywhere near it, with his cock throbbing between his thighs), and there were no signs of rejection.   
  
They decided to move on with the insemination. The container full of fertilized eggs was brought forward, on delivery that morning and ready to use. It was a slow, careful movement to get the device that had implanted the womb out, and that had left him panting in response to all of the movement and he found himself rutting his hips forward and then backwards a bit to seek out any kind of friction. There was precum dripping from his cock, and he found himself barely able to contain another quiet moan when the implanter popped free from his anus, leaving him feeling the strange fullness of his new womb deep inside of him.  
  
Afterwards, they pulled out another utensil, not quite as thick as the one used to implant the womb, but a little longer. From the way they moved the box nearby, and began to unscrew little vials, he could only imagine their contents were going to quickly be going inside of him—and he wasn’t wrong. They loaded the long, dropper-shaped tool with the contents of one of the vials, before easing it into him. They were still watching the same camera as before, which hadn’t been removed yet. On the camera they viewed the tip of the inseminator pushing in, and used that to gauge where the opening of the gorilla’s new womb was, pressing it flush to his artificial cervix and then pressing inwards. As the womb had already started to connect with his nerves and tissues, the gorilla gasped as he felt the rounded tip of the inseminator push deep, and then begin to flood his new womb with the liquid holding the embryos, implanting them deep but also making a little liquid overflow, rushing around the inseminator.  
  
The knowledge that he was being impregnated, plus the rush of feeling that came with the liquid pushed so deeply inside of him made the gorilla shiver hard, and cum over the table under him. He had managed to hold off for so long, but the plethora of feelings had him unbearable overstimulated, and he slouched with a tired, but excited little sigh.  
  
\---  
  
It was a few hours after the operation that one of the nurses looked the box over, realizing to their surprise and dismay that the box was mislabeled and misdelivered. The same company that had done their work to fertilize the gorilla embryos also worked on human eggs and sperm cells; unfortunately, during the delivery, the Institute’s box had been swapped.   
  
According to the box, they had implanted Carlos with fertilized human eggs, not gorilla ones. Doctor Yevna was dismayed at hearing it, but he could only sight as he looked in on Carlos’s living area while the slept peacefully, knowing how disappointed Carlos would be.   
  
“We’ll have to let it ride its course, and afterwards, we’ll see what we can do about getting the right delivery to implant him with. Just let his body clear these for a few days, and everything should be fine,” the doctor mumbled, his brows knitting together. They could do the second operation with no trouble, but the time delay was a bit of an inconvenience.   
  
But then, weeks passed. No matter how often they checked his hormone levels from where they’d been boosted to receive the eggs, they never seemed to lower at all, instead shifting to what was normally expected of a mother-to-be. It was a medical mystery for a while, until one of the nurses quietly suggested that maybe, despite all odds, the human embryos _had_ taken. That maybe Carlos was pregnant with the children of a human rather than the children of a gorilla.   
  
The response was mostly skeptical, until Dr. Yevna ordered for a pregnancy test. To the surprise of the room and everyone on staff who was working on the project, the results came back positive. Despite their skepticism, the gorilla was pregnant with at least one human child.   
  
\---  
  
Over the course of the next few months, they were all surprised to find that Carlos’s body was adapting more to the anticipation of having a child; on the fifth month, he went for his first real ultrasound to let the doctors and scientists try to get a real grasp of what was going on. To their surprise and to Carlos’s quiet pride, they found that there wasn’t just one, but three small human infants now growing in the gorilla’s belly. Though Carlos had been on the larger side before, that explained why he was suddenly starting to get much bigger as his pregnancy progressed. It seemed that all three of the embryos they had implanted him with had taken immediately and well, and now all three children were growing side by side in his quickly expanding artificial womb. There were no abnormalities, other than the fact that they were growing inside of a gorilla instead of a fellow human, and from what the doctors could tell, there were no health defects with any of them because of that. Three normal, healthy human children.  
  
While it was clear that he was pregnant, that wasn’t the only thing that was changing. His stomach at five months had rounded out almost perfectly so far, but just above that, there was a swelling to his chest. While he’d had normal pectorals before, slowly it was becoming obvious that his nipples were softer and a little more pronounced, and far more sensitive than they had ever been before. The areas around them were also softening, and beginning to grow; it was the start of a set of breasts on the gorilla that would probably only continue to fill in size as they started to fill with milk for the later parts of his pregnancy.   
  
In conjunction with his larger belly size, his belly button had also recently started to shallow out, until the force growing in his stomach one day made it impossible for him to keep an innie-belly button, with a little bump where it used to be. He had popped into an outie as his children continued to grow. Despite everyone’s concerns, though, Carlos was handling the pregnancy well; in contrast to his normal gloomy moods, his personality had shifted almost entirely.   
  
Instead of staring longingly at mothers carrying around their new children while he sat alone on the sidelines, he had been incredibly social for the last couple of months. He had the “pregnancy glow” as well—wherever he moved in their living spaces, a couple of the other gorillas would flock happily to and socialize, taking care of him and feeding him as if he were no different from any of the other parents-to-be.   
  
It seemed a few of the males would even fuss over his attention every now and then, but the doctors could only assume that that was because the hormones he was letting off, too. None of the other gorillas quite understood that his pregnancy had come from an outside source, and to a couple of them, it was almost as if he was going around unclaimed as a partner or mate, and even though he was already carrying children, they vied for even a little attention from the pregnant gorilla. Overall, all of the developments had wound up being rather positive. The ultrasounds every few weeks continued to bring back good results, with Carlos looking over them in delight as the doctors spoke slowly and told him that the little, forming blobs on the ultrasound were the children that were growing inside of him. It was all a bit overwhelming, but his excitement was clear none the less. He began making changes to his living area, building up a crib out of whatever supplies he could get his hands on, just so that he knew that his children would have a place to come home to safe, and it was obvious he had already started to plan for their arrival. He was helped by the other gorillas, who knew full well how to prepare for children by that point, and it became another focal point of community bonding for Carlos, who was _finally_ starting to feel as if he had found his place in the group, and his home at the Institute at last.   
  
At six months, they were comfortable in assuring each other that out of the embryos implanted, every all three of them were doing just fine, and would survive the pregnancy. While it was a miracle that the human embryos had taken, they had no words for the surprise that all of them had taken, and that none of them seemed to show any health problems. While the earlier analysis always came at the risk of one of the children not developing completely as what happened sometimes in triplets, Carlos was housing three, perfectly healthy growing children.  
  
\---  
  
At nine months, though, it became relatively obvious that he was starting to become stressed out over little things. At first, it was just little disagreements with the other gorillas, or feeling like he hadn’t prepared enough for the birth of his children. It was to be expected; as a first time parent and knowing that his due date was any day, Carlos was reacting reasonably. Despite the vets and doctors trying to make sure that his environment was as stress free as possible, it wasn’t uncommon to see him sitting in a corner, looking a little unhappy or worried.   
  
This caused a good deal of worry among the other gorillas, of course, who did everything from trying to feed him extra food, to offering him little trinkets or their places for him to stay, or company, but there seemed to be very little that the gorilla could focus on to take his worried mind of what was going to come soon. It was difficult to tell if he was concerned over actually giving birth, or what would happen afterwards, or if his children would be alright; he didn’t quite understand that his children wouldn’t be gorillas as well, and the scientists wondered if his nervousness was some kind of reaction to something going wrong in his body, or if he could somehow sense that his birth wouldn’t exactly be a normal one.   
  
One of the other gorillas seemed to realize that he was feeling stressed out, drawn in by the scent of nervous and anxious hormones that Carlos seemed to let off in waves whenever he got up and walked around their hallways and rooms, and after a few days of Carlos’s pacing and uncomfortable walks with hands nervously stroking over his heavy, full belly, the other gorilla finally approached.  
  
He was a large male who went by the name Frank on his tags, and the scientists were initially a bit nervous when Frank went after Carlos. He was known as being quite possessive over some of the other gorillas, namely the females, and they couldn’t help but wonder if the lady gorillas worrying over Carlos’s anxiety and his pacing had maybe annoyed Frank in some way. They watched from the sidelines, ready to move in and tranquilize the large gorilla if necessary, but they could only watch in surprise and somewhat alarm as Frank ran his hand slowly over Carlos’s full stomach, feeling the movement of the active babies growing inside of him. Every movement was careful, calculated, and it wasn’t long until Frank’s hand moved up to cup one of Carlos’s new, full breasts before Frank leaned forward to suckle at one of them, taking in the scent of the pregnant gorilla before him. Frank didn’t seem to be treating him any differently from what one might expect of him doting on a mother to be, but he was being surprisingly tender with Carlos, as if he knew just what was upsetting him.   
  
From their vantage points, the scientists looked on as Frank’s touches explored the anxious gorilla’s body incredibly tenderly, and judging from the slow way that Carlos seemed to be relaxing from his slow strokes and touches to his shoulders and arms. Though there was another reaction as well; the presence of the strong male gorilla and the way he touched and moved his fingers over his body seemed to be drawing arousal from the pregnant male as well. He was shifting where he sat, and Frank seemed to pick up on these little signs as well.   
  
The movement between them shifts suddenly, and instead of being slow and affectionate and sweet, Frank’s hands start moving a little more mischievously, down to caress his body and stroke in sensitive areas just under the large, swollen belly of the gorilla in front of him. There’s teasing squeezes to his thighs, to his groin, and one hand stays on one of his swollen breasts to squeeze there, too, drawing just a little milk out that the exploring gorilla eagerly lapped up. It wasn’t long until Carlos was squirming under his touches, clearly aroused and a little needy from the plethora of hormones that he was having to deal with on top of his already uncomfortable late-pregnancy symptoms. Frank handled this like a champ though, and helped Carlos get into a more comfortable position against his sleeping area, moving down to his hands and knees to tilt forward. The gorilla was reminded of the position that he’d taken when he’d first been inseminated, but instead of warmed tools and cold lubricant, Frank was a little rougher and a little bigger than some of the tools used. Fortunately the womb had created natural lubrication for him now, already adapting well to his body and he had no trouble when Frank pushed up to his tight entrance.   
  
He slid in almost easily, and from the sensitivity that had come with the higher levels of hormones, it wasn’t long until Carlos was gasping softly and squirming a little under him. Frank drove deep with a few grunting thrusts, going gentle at first as to not hurt the soon parent-to-be, and set a slow, careful pace at first. The gentle slap of his furred hips on Carlos’s bottom echoed quietly in unison with his casual, quiet grunts, though the doctors watching and analyzing the situation couldn’t hear it from the distance—though they did hear Carlos’s soft noises starting to escalate. After a few minutes of the careful, exploring and gentle pace, Frank’s more primal instincts started to kick in, and he began to rock them both a little more roughly. The momentum shifted Carlos forward with each slam of hips but there seemed to be no problem with this; the rougher Frank was, the more it drove away any lingering anxiety or discomfort that had been plaguing him for the last few days leading up to what he knew would be the birth of his children.   
  
Eventually, Frank shifted to press his fists on each side of Carlos’s chest in the ground, using this support and momentum to start hammering into him. The pounding pace was enough to bounce Carlos’s swollen man-breasts, making the skin there rock and sway too in unison with his heavy, full belly. Carlos was the first to cum from the rough thrusts, giving a little cry of a noise as he was overwhelmed by the pleasurable stimulation to his prostate each time Frank thrust against it, hitting it with every jerk of hips against him. He came under where he was kneeled hard, and the resulting stimulation from Carlos’s body tightening against him was enough to make Frank bury his hips as deeply as they could go, pumping deep thrust after thrust of the hefty gorilla’s seed in him. The feeling was similar to how he’d felt when the little gush of fluids had hit him when he was first artificially inseminated, and Carlos shivered pleasantly at the memory. Even though it had been embarrassed, he knew that without htat, he would have never come to be full with the children growing inside of him.  
  
The two gorillas lay panting softly for several minutes to get their breath and energy back, though as they finally came to a recovery in their afterglow, the scientists around the housing area were unfortunately having to move in. While they had wanted to see the effects of Frank calming him down, they had also had Carlos scheduled for his last checkup and ultrasound for several days now, and he hadn’t been able to go because of their concerns over his nervousness and anxiety. Now that it seemed that Frank had managed to calm him down from that plethora state of panic, they were going to have to go ahead with that check up.   
  
Frank was grumpy about being moved and sent back to the rest of the ferals, considering he’d just spent the better part of an hour tending to Carlos and he wanted to continue to do so. He was concerned and invested now, but the scientists did their best to assure him that Carlos would be back shortly and that he was just fine. Carlos, now heavily mellowed out, took a few minutes to recover still before he shifted to move with the doctors, moving at a little bit of a wobble because of how rough Frank had been towards the end of mating him.   
  
There was no need to restrain him for the checkup. The doctors took a small blood test at first, before checking his reflexes and making sure that there was no pressure on nerves and that his reflexes were doing fine. He checked out just fine, but the doctors weren’t quite done with him. This was Carlos’ favorite part, though—the part where they gave him the ultrasound and he got to watch the movements of his children on the screen nearby.   
  
He was quick to get up on the table for that, laying back as he had for the last several times that they had given him ultrasounds. The cool jelly was spread across his swollen tummy, and afterwards came the smooth plastic wand against the side of his stomach first, as the doctor moving to examine him slowly sought out the best view of the infants that were growing inside of him. The doctor who did these ultrasounds often hummed softly as he sought out the view of the triplets, and Carlos found the soft noises comforting as he watched the little screen that showed the inside of his stomach. Slowly, the doctor showed the vision of the first child that came on the screen, fully developed now with little shadows of it wiggling its fingers, and when it kicked out, Carlos could feel that movement inside of him bumping up against the inside of his stomach.   
  
The second child was moving just as much, it seemed, and it was likely because of the cold gel of the wand that when it passed over, the infant wriggled in discomfort and pushed at its sibling—the next child that appeared on the screen. The slow movements were endearing, and showed the fighting personality of the middle child already. Carlos looked to the images on the screen with fondness, rubbing the base of his extended stomach where the gel hadn’t been spread as far, with excitement.   
  
“It’ll be soon,” one of the scientists observed with a smile on his lips. Doctor Yevna mimicked the glance, before gesturing to help clean Carlos up, wiping the gel away and moving to help him back to his living area.   
  
That scientist hadn’t been wrong—the very minute that Carlos made it back to his enclosure, he began to feel the shifting of his body, the uncomfortable pressure building and then suddenly there was water rushing down his legs with a short burst of warmth. His water had broken, and in his somewhat nervous defensiveness, he rushed to close himself in to his bedding space, not letting any of the scientists near him. Realizing that something was happening, a couple of the other gorillas moved in, pushing the human scientists and doctors away while Carlos laid himself flat on his bed and shifted to try and get as comfortable as possible. The contractions had started almost instantly; whether it was his stress for the last few days or the activity of the children from the ultrasound, they wanted _out_ and it would be _soon.  
  
_ The other gorillas began moving to help Carlos get as comfortable as possible, and in the next ten or so minutes, the first head of the first child was already crowning. There seemed to be a brief moment of confusion among the other gorillas; none of them had expected, after all, to see a nearly hairless child start to push free from his stretched body. Rather than let the doctors help, it seemed that the entire little pack of gorillas, who had never particularly shown much interest in Carlos on his own, was now forming around him to begin helping him birth his human babies.   
  
Carlos was short of breath, but the first child came free a few minutes after he started—a little boy, born squirming but fairly quiet. There were no problems with breathing, but the child was blessedly quiet, as if he was already taking his first nap. After taking care of the umbilical cord, the gorillas laid him on the soft bedding next to his new father, while Carlos winced and took another breath. He had a long way to go, even if his heart was singing with joy after the birth of his first son. It would be about another hour of desperate pushing, uncomfortable noises and the attempted constant comfort of every gorilla around him that the second child finally started to push forward as well. It was a somewhat more difficult delivery with how much the child kept squirming and shifting, though finally they managed to gently coax Carlos into pushing hard once more, and his first daughter came into the world as well in a little rush of fluids. Where her brother had been quiet, the little girl was _screaming_ furiously as if someone had personally wronged her already, and with a bit of difficulty keeping her from wriggling right out of their hands, the took care of her cord as well and placed her next to her brother up on the soft bedding.   
  
Carlos was nearly exhausted by now, pushed to his very limit with how difficult the second child had been, but with the gentle coaxes and subtle encouragements from the others, including Frank, he was finally able to start pushing for his third and last child after a few more tense minutes. It was a lot of work, and Carlos was breathing hard, but finally, after a few more aching pushes, the head of the third child begin to crown. It was easier than the second one, and by now both of his previous children had already stretched him easily enough that it was possible for one of the gorillas to reach against him and gently coax the child into being.   
  
It was another boy, a little louder than the first but still not nearly as loud as the girl that was _still_ crying angrily, but finally, all three of them were born. He couldn’t help but marvel at how much smaller his stomach seemed to be and felt now that all of his children were lying next to him instead of staying firmly nestled inside of his stomach. Looking over each one, he let his fingers wander, stroking down one soft cheek of the boy, one finger getting grabbed by the girl, and then teasing a soft gurgle from the third.   
  
He couldn’t help but be terribly proud of his newborns. It wasn’t long before he was lifting the fussy girl to begin feeding her at one of his swollen breasts, finally pleased to feel some kind of relief from the tension that had been caused by the buildup of milk in his chest for the last several days—but there was a certain, angrily warning look that he gave each of the scientists each time they moved to take a step forward towards any of him or the babies. The gorillas around him seemed to echo the sentiment; even though the infants hadn’t come out as gorillas, it was very clear that he was going to be fiercely protective over each and every one of them. He had no doubt that if he left them close, they’d try to separate him from his darling children, and Carlos, even worn and weary and tired from giving birth, had no intention of letting that happen. They were his, they had grown in him, and he would be their father forever.


	2. Frank's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Carlos's implant, Frank finds himself with the chance to be a father too--and Chance gets to plan for a larger family of his own

In the year that followed Carlos’s nearly miraculous birth of his small, human children, the scientists had long since given up on any attempt of separating the gorilla father from his human children. Instead, they relied on the brief moments where they could interact with the human babies to make sure they were all healthy—and surprisingly enough, Carlos seemed to be the perfect father for the growing infants. There was never any question in his intentions; he was gentle with all of them, taking small steps in making sure they began crawling and moving normally, and they started babbling and communicating with the other young gorillas right on time. He made sure that each of them were fed with his own breast milk, and there was no apparent shortage of nutrients there, either.   
  
They grew as normal humans might, other than their family. The rest of the gorillas accepted their presence happily; they played with the other baby gorillas with no trouble, but as a bonus, it seemed that Carlos was now fitting in with the group better than ever. It was only recently that they began to eat other foods alongside the breastmilk Carlos still produced—though admittedly he did seem to be a bit sad about this, considering it meant that his children could wander off and snack on the little packs of yogurt and oatmeal and didn’t necessarily want to cling to him still and need to suckle as they had when they were still only a few months old. It was hard enough to know that they would be weening soon, and maybe he would miss being able to tend to each of his babies like he had in the first months.   
  
Despite this, though, he was still happy with fatherhood. That particular morning, Carlos was still breastfeeding one of them while two of the other children were eating little packets of oatmeal that the scientists had brought in that morning. Every now and then, when one of them would get frustrated with the strange packaging to the oatmeal, he would make a soft, sweet noise to them and adjust it in their tiny, pudgy fingers, teaching them how to eat from the little packets they’d been given, despite the fact he didn’t want to ween them just yet. He knew he had to, if just because if they didn’t learn, they might not learn how to eat other foods later, either.   
  
It was a morning routine that Dr. Yevna had come to watch regularly to make sure that the children were progressing properly and to make sure nothing went wrong—though this time around, they couldn’t help but notice the strange way Frank seemed to be sitting away from the breakfast group with only a few fruits. There was a bit of discussion among the scientists watching on, but all of them could tell immediately what seemed to be wrong: he was looking on to the little human children with a glance that they all recognized too well—it was the same look of quiet longing that Carlos had been giving the rest of the group’s children almost two years ago. While he was well known for going and playing with the babies and many suspected that he was a regular partner of Carlos’s as well, supporting the children and the other gorilla whenever he was needed, it suddenly made sense why he looked so heartbroken over looking onto the scene from far away.   
  
What they didn’t expect, though, was seeing Carlos also look up to him after noticing him staring on, and return the somewhat sad glance, like he was also longing for it all over again. For a moment, it didn’t make sense to any of the researchers—until they stopped to think that it had been almost a year, and Carlos might be experiencing a little bit of ‘empty nest’ syndrome from the fact that his babies were now up and moving and running and playing. Though he would still be happy to take care of them for several years to come, it seemed that he was very much wanting the sensation of helping raise _babies_ again in particular, now that he had his hands full with three toddlers.   
  
Dr. Yevna, who had since been promoted since the last successful operation to implant Carlos with the womb and now oversaw the entire research department, had little doubt of what the next course of action should be.   
  
“We’re going to reattempt the implant process for further testing.”  
  
\---------------  
Since the experiment, there had been a startling lack of success in other gorillas with making sure they could be impregnated with gorilla children across the world. Westford had been one of the very few groups to successfully attempt the implant, particularly with gorillas, though it was somewhat of a struggle with other mammals as well. It seemed no matter how many times they tried it, or with which gorillas across the world, there were only maybe one or two of the creatures who had been able to conceive with more of their own kind.   
  
The scientists who had worked on Carlos’s attempt last time now had two new experiments to run—they would test the viability of the womb that had been transplanted into Carlos to see if he would still be able to carry children after his first delivery or if his body had adapted negatively to it, and they would be implanting a new womb into Frank. With this, they hoped to alleviate some of Frank’s obvious loneliness—while also testing to see if it seemed to work with other gorillas implanted with human children as well. They hoped that their first attempt would prove to be more than just a fluke by trying it again with a successful test subject, and with a new one—though it was somewhat of a secret that they’d be trying it with human embryos instead of animal ones.   
  
When the group filed in the next day, showing Carlos the same sort of examples that they had shown before, the gorilla’s excitement quickly became obvious. They had given him the same examples in the past when they’d promised him his last set of children, so now that it became clear that he was being given the option of having more, he very plainly accepted the offer and even went on to help the scientists show and convince Frank to also undergo the same operation this time—though Frank didn’t take much convincing at all once the message got across that he would possibly be able to have children of his own.   
  
Due to the excitement of both gorillas, instead of waiting to schedule the operation, they were escorted to the same room that Carlos had been taken to last time the minute they were able to procure the human embryos. Despite having to lie about the pretenses of needing them, they were given a large batch of pre-fertilized embryos for their processes, with none of the scientists actually admitting what they were for. They knew that their experiments were risky and likely wouldn’t be understood by many—but they also knew the importance of such procedures, and making sure that their gorillas were happy, as well.   
  
It was the same room that Carlos remembered being lead to so long ago, and there was a little discomfort at the thought that the same procedure would be done all over again, though hopefully with a little less discomfort this time for him—unfortunately, Frank would have to do _everything_ that had been done to him, and so the other gorilla was a little noticeably nervous about the new environment and everything that was happening. Carlos reached out, cautiously giving his friend a little squeeze of the hand as he moved over to his own table, frowning in a little bit of discomfort as the scientists helped him back up on the table. They worked with Carlos first, having him lean forward with his knees folded under him, leaving his bottom exposed to the cool air of the laboratory room. Like before, to avoid any injuries or jerks of pain, they strapped his arms and legs down, leaving him exposed to what they needed to do. Carlos couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at being seen in such a helpless position once more, though seeing him like that had Frank a little aroused—even when the scientists moved to position the other gorilla in much the same light. They were side by side, though a little bit further away from one another, with both of them able to turn their heads and watch to see what was happening.   
  
Though Carlos had been secured first, there was no doubt that they would have to implant Frank’s womb before either could receive the embryos. They had a certain amount of viability time once they started to thaw, and they wanted to make sure they had the same window of using it.   
  
Frank was understandably a bit startled when, instead of moving on to Carlos first like they had in securing him to the table, one of the younger scientists moved behind him with the same cold metal device that had been used on Carlos long ago. It was a thick probe, with no fingers used, that had been pre-slicked with lubrication, and Frank let off a soft grunt of discomfort as he felt it press flush with the tight ring of his anus. He was much more used to taking the lead with other gorillas, as he had with Carlos when he’d been comforting the other’s worries over bringing his infants into the world. It wasn’t often that he felt _anything_ pressed to the curve of his ass, much less a probe thick enough to physically stretch him wide. He pulled against the bindings briefly when he felt it press into him, slowly at first, barely centimeters—before the scientist received a nod from one of the other doctors, implying that it would be fine to hurry the process up just a bit.  
  
Frank gasped and squirmed against the bindings as the probe was pushed deep in him, stretching him out a little more quickly than he expected, though Dr. Yevna made sure to reach out and brush the fur of Frank’s back to comfort him a bit. His already-slight excitement from seeing Carlos on display had him embarrassingly aroused, but from the way the probe was pressed against every sensitive spot in him, his subtle erection was quickly throbbing into a full hard-on, hanging between his thighs where he’d been strapped with his bottom in the air like Carlos. With Carlos’s head turned towards him, it was obvious how turned on Frank was, and his excitement was nearly infectious, making Carlos hard as well as he watched the scientist behind Frank move the probe slowly to prepare him entirely for the artificial womb.   
  
While he watched on, though, Carlos nearly missed the way another scientist moved up behind him as well though, sliding a somewhat narrower probe in him, since they didn’t need to implant him with a fresh womb. Carlos would simply be there for a camera probe to inspect the shape and condition of his own implant, and possibly for them to try another insemination with. Both gorillas were stretched slowly, considering they wanted to make sure both would be prepared for insemination at the same time. While Frank’s probe was pulled out, they simply replaced Carlos’s probe with a small, long-wire camera that moved up into him to inspect and assess the shape of his implant.   
  
To the surprise of the doctors, the womb that had been planted in Carlos over a year and a half ago, seemed to be just fine. There were no differences in it, no damage to it from the birth of his children, and nothing wrong with it at all. A few small prods of the camera suggested that it was a sensitive area, which was understandable as a prosthetic and the source of the natural lubrication he seemed to be producing in response to the wriggling of the camera. The scientists were content with this, and moved on to begin taking pictures of the implant status after so long, while the others moved on to begin the implant process with Frank.   
  
Another camera was used for this, ensuring that they found an adequate place at a certain depth in Frank’s tight passage like they had for Carlos. It would be deep enough where it shouldn’t dislodge, but not so deep that it would interfere with any of his other bodily functions. Though he wasn’t sure that Frank could understand him with the way the poor gorilla was softly whining, on the verge of orgasm simply because he could feel the movement of the camera in him in the slick heat the probe had left him with, one of the scientists still mentioned: “We’re coming in with the implant, Frank. It’s going to be a little pinch.”   
  
Just like before, there was another, larger sort of tube, nearly a syringe with the same sort of artificial womb ready to be implanted in it its new host. Relying on Frank being stretched from earlier, the scientists moved to insert the syringe, and though there _was_ a little pinch that made Frank gasp in surprise, the sensation of being spread and then a strange, new fullness that came with the womb being added to his body had him climaxing before he could help it. With a little gasp and a squirm, the gorilla came hard against the cool metal table under him. The sight of seeing Frank squirming, breathless and orgasming in his binds, had Carlos feeling a little less embarrassed about his first time on the table—but it didn’t stop him from feeling excitement at seeing his friend’s response to feeling the implant slide into him and take fast to one of his inner walls.   
  
Carlos knew what was coming next. The doctors had to do a quick look over to make sure that the womb had taken and wasn’t moving, but they were already preparing the storage boxes where the pre-fertilized eggs were thawing and becoming active again. This had Carlos squirming in slight anticipation as well—though the baster-like insertion that these embryos were collected in wasn’t as thick as the probe, it was much longer, and Carlos would be the first to receive the next round of inseminations. He did his best to relax as he felt the scientist take the large, thin tube with the soft, rounded tip—and slide it in him slowly with the assistance of the camera tubes. Like last time, they lined up the tip of the tube with the bare entrance of his womb, and there was the gush of fluid that left him feeling strangely full. That alone was enough to undo Carlos after seeing Frank cum so hard just a few minutes later, and just like Frank, Carlos made a mess of the table under him as the little collection of fertilized eggs were poured into him, his mind occupied for the moment with the thought of growing heavy with child again.  
  
Frank barely registered Carlos’s soft grunts of satisfaction nearby, still left in almost a glowing haze after his own orgasm. He didn’t seem to quite register that he wasn’t finished yet—until they came to him with a similar device as to what they’d just used on Carlos. He didn’t understand the procedure in detail, thinking that the womb implant was what would already have him pregnant. There was a little, surprised struggle when they insert the second device—though it doesn’t  come with the same little pinch or probe as the womb-implant device did.   
  
He started to shift, not necessarily struggling but trying to adapt to the sensitivity left behind by his first orgasm. Because of this movement it was actually easier to press flush with the entrance to his womb, a new, alarming sensation that he wasn’t quite used to the thought of—but to his surprise, the little rush of fluids followed right after, and made him gasp, shivering hard as it pulled a few more last minute streams of cum from him. It prolonged the orgasm he’d thought was finished, and for a second, everything went white again briefly. If he’d thought that he’d felt fuller from just the womb implant, actually having his new womb filled with fluid and hopefully little embryos that would grow into his own children was enough to make him nearly faint on the spot. Shivering hard, both gorillas stayed where they were for the moment, the group of scientists more than happy to let them catch their breaths. In the mean time, a few interns moved forward to start to clean up the tables under him, and to clean up the slick trail the embryo fluid and lubrication had left lingering between their thighs.   
  
Though both gorillas were a little embarrassed at having made such a mess while everyone could see them, as they were slowly released from their straps and allowed to move slowly back to where the rest of the gorillas remained encampment, their hands slowly wound together. Between them, they could both feel the excitement and anticipation that would come for the next few weeks until they knew whether or not they were pregnant again.   
  
\-------  
The symptoms started gradually between the two of them. For a while, it almost went unnoticed, until people realized that Frank wasn’t eating in the mornings because of a low key version of sickness and Carlos wasn’t moving around nearly as much as he normally did in preparing his children for the day. Whether it was nausea or just a tenderness that followed such acts was unknown for now, but testing their urine a few weeks later confirmed the presence of hormones that suggested that Carlos was once again, and Frank for the first time, were both carrying human children as a result of their implants.   
  
By the fifth month, they had gotten Frank used to going in for ultrasounds, and Carlos was already excited to go into see the machine that showed him those grainy, uneven pictures of the creatures inside of him that he knew as his babies. Their fifth month ultrasound was finally what the doctors were waiting for; they would be able to see the size of each gorilla’s little ‘extra weight’ in number form, rather than just relying on the knowledge that both gorillas were getting larger. The embryos growing in them were finally large enough to begin discerning from one another, and Carlos, as always, was more than happy to climb on the table first to see what image of children would be produced on the screen that day.   
  
Carlos seemed to be growing a little slower, possibly because of the baby weight he still wore from his last operation, though the change in Frank, who had started off a little more hefty and muscular than his friend, was obvious. He was swollen up to where it was quite obvious he was pregnant, and he already had the soft fullness to his pectorals that suggested that he was growing the breasts that would be required to feed his new children.    
  
Frank, who was still a little skeptical of the cold jelly and plastic wands, couldn’t help but still watch in almost enchantment at the way the pictures on the strange screen showed up. He knew it was a picture of what was inside of his friend, the infants growing in both of them even if the pictures didn’t look like much more than amorphous little jelly beans or blobs with slowly forming features. There was a little bit of a delay this time, as it seemed the scientists were moving a little more slowly to try and get an entire, whole picture of the embryos that were now growing into children inside of Carlos at first. The doctor doing the examination seemed mildly startled, looking over at the other lingering scientists and mouthing something—the word ‘four,’ which he then looked to Carlos and held up four fingers while explaining slowly that he had one more than last time growing in him now. Carlos became visibly excited at this, grinning over at Frank in a strange sense of pride. All four of the embryos that he had been implanted with had taken well, and he had double the family size to look forward.   
  
Frank felt the same excitement as his friend, but now there came a little anxiety of his own—would he have as many? Would he be anywhere near as lucky? While he was stuck thinking about this, Carlos was quickly wrapped up and cleaned on the table, and he glanced up just as the scientist was beckoning him over as well. With some nervousness, Frank moved up to the table and sat back against it, letting the doctor lift the jelly to rub across his stomach, before the press of the wand—cleaned, but still a little warm after passing over Carlos’s ultrasound—gave him a little friction against his stomach. With baited breath, Frank waited for the images to appear as well, and he felt a surge of love in his heart when the doctor began to see the same little forms of growing children inside of him as well.  
  
Just like Carlos, the doctor was taking his time, slowly counting each developed embryo that he could find, making sure he wasn’t counting the same one each time he accidentally moved back over the swell of stomach. There’s a moment of surprise that concerns Frank for just a moment, uncertain of why the startled look would be crossing the doctor’s face, though after a moment, he mouths the same word back to the observing doctors as well, and holds up four fingers in excitement for Frank as well. Frank, who had been paying attention when the news was delivered to Carlos, began to shift in excitement on the table—only calmed down by Carlos moving in to touch his arm and give him a hug. He returned the embrace quickly, and both of them relished in the thought that they would be bringing eight new children into the world together.   
  
The trip back to the living quarters wasn’t as rushed as they expected it being—the two were taking it slow, either with enjoying each other’s company, or thinking of ways that they could explain it to Carlos’s tiny children that there would be brothers or sisters long the way in just a few short more months. The children were under the care of one of the other gorillas in their absence, though when they saw their father return, all three of them stood and rushed to toddle over to greet him, and Carlos wasted very little time in moving to sit nearby, taking their tiny hands and leading them over to him. In his excitement, he was going to try to teach them that they were going to be older siblings now, and in a series of soft crooning and hand gestures, he moved to gesture to his own stomach and then to each of them, trying to gently teach them that there were more on the way.   
  
It was delightful to feel their tiny hands press to his belly, and to see each one press their ears to the swell of his stomach to see if they could ‘hear’ their unborn siblings inside of him still, only to feel little movements. Eventually, they seemed to catch on that Frank was bigger too, and it wasn’t long before the three children were running back and forth between Frank and their father to pat their tiny hands on their swollen bellies, laughing and playing and making a game out of the knowledge that there would soon be more children to play with too. They made a gradual game out of this over the next few months—even after their father’s and Frank’s chests had swollen with milk and their bellies became so taunt that their belly buttons popped into outies.   
  
\------  
  
At nine months, the anxiety that Carlos had felt for his first pregnancy was nonexistent—but that didn’t mean there wasn’t some lingering stress about the aches and pains that came with both of them carrying four infants each. Frank knew the look on Carlos all too well, but for the first time, he was also starting to experience the worry that Carlos had felt the first time that he’d carried. Frank was pacing their living area slowly, not really willing to play with the children, though Carlos recognized this as well—and so, after getting one of the other gorillas to watch after his children, he took Frank’s hand and moved to lead him out of their living area and towards one of the other gorillas in the group.  
  
Denis was a fairly amicable male gorilla, a little larger than the both of them but was well known as a gentle giant. He was a little surprised to see both Carlos and Frank showing up to his living area, since he normally stayed alone, but seeing how stressed Frank was as the gorilla continued to nervously rub his belly and anxiously shift is weight, he seemed to pick on what he needed right away. Carlos was more than happy to hand Frank over, and at once, Denis started showing him slow affection by kissing at his shoulder and petting his full belly. Frank seemed to relax into the touch, surprised at how it felt being the one to receive such affections while pregnant instead of being the one to give them—he was all but melting into Denis’s touch by the time Denis’s fingers moved down to stroke at his thighs slowly, and then at his groin.  
  
It didn’t take much to have Frank hard, shifting as he realized he was also slick with fluid from his implanted womb in arousal from Denis’s touch. This was quickly obvious to Denis’s exploring fingers, and there seemed to be a fire of interest that lit in the gorilla touching him as well, one that had the other male hard just as he was slowly letting Frank rest back against his bedding, positioning himself between his legs as Carlos watched on, trying to ignore just how turned on he was by watching his friend get the relief that he needed from his worries.   
  
Denis wasted no time, moving slowly to position his head against the tight, slick entrance that he’d found following Frank’s arousal. Frank couldn’t help but shift, taking a deep breath as he felt Denis position himself at the tight ring of muscle, and slowly, ever so slowly, begin to push in. It had been nine months since he’d felt anything stretch him like that, but fortunately Denis was going mercifully slow, letting him adapt to his body and to the heated friction spreading him. Though from Frank’s fast adaptation and his eagerness to feel that relief, it didn’t take long until the pregnant gorilla was moving encouragingly under him, parting his thighs a little more so Denis could push deeper, and Denis, taking this as a good, encouraging sign that the other was ready, so he began to pull back and rock in, in firm, deep thrusts. Frank gasped at the feeling, tilting his head back as he reveled in the sensation. While the metal tubing had been uncomfortable in stretching him, this was something different—it hit all the same warm, pleasant spots in him that was making him see flashes of white, but without the firm stiffness that gave no leeway in how he moved. This way, he could rock back up against Denis shamelessly, a much more active participant in this than any of them anticipated. Carlos found himself getting excited as well, finding his own hand wandering down to his own cock, stroking himself slowly against the underside of his full, pregnant belly.   
  
From how excited he already was it didn’t take long for Denis to satisfy Frank, though. With how anxious and aroused he already was, he was like a pinball finally being released from the spring and bouncing off of the walls, all of the tension in him being released as he arched his back and came against his own, full stomach—with the response from Denis making the other gorilla curl over him and jerk his hips as deeply in him as he could go, dumping a thick, heavy load of seed in him. In the few minutes that it took for them to recover, Carlos was almost on the edge himself, gasping as he palmed himself.  
  
It didn’t take long for Denis to notice this, though, and he perked up to glance over to where Carlos was squirming on the spot, gasping softly as he found himself close to his finish—and after a few second to compose himself, Denis moved up to shift behind where Carlos had been trying to hide his own arousal. He sidled up behind the other second pregnant gorilla, and his fingers moved down to spread his cheeks, making Carlos jump. To Denis’s delight, he found Carlos just as wet and needy as Frank had been, and after a few seconds of grinding his thick cock between his cheeks, he was finally hard again, and could push himself deep into Carlos to meet that warm, heated tightness around him once more. Denis pushed Carlos gently against one of the walls, making him lean there while he moved flush with his back, pushing his hips a little more easily to slide all of the way inside of the second-time father. Carlos was a little louder, gasping and moaning as he found himself entirely desperate for quick relief. With how much he’d touched himself leading up to this, having pushed himself to the point of nearly cumming already.   
  
Denis took advantage of this, enjoying the fact he could push against Carlos entirely and jackhammer his hips upwards. The noises he drew from Carlos were nearly pathetic, all keening and needy and desperate for relief, but all it took was Denis driving himself deep in him and unloading his second round of a load in him. The warmth and heat of the twitching cock in him was enough to make Carlos jerk his own hips once or twice against his hand still clenched tightly around his own members, and he came against the wall hard enough to nearly hit up around his stomach.   
  
The three gorillas took a long moment to catch their breaths—and to let the two fathers to be recover in the heated aftermath of their joining, though before they could get too relaxed, Frank made a little noise of alarm, sitting straight up in shock as his eyes widened. Looking down, he saw much more than Denis’s sperm coming from him—his water had broken. Gasping, Carlos moved with Denis to call a few of the other gorillas to come and help, including the one that was watching his children. Said gorilla brought all three of his firstborns, wanting to be nearby just to make sure that Frank was alright, but it was a good thing that she did, considering not three minutes later, Carlos gave a soft cry of his own as well as he felt his own water break.   
  
Despite having two gorillas in labor at once, none of the others seemed to panic, moving to make sure that both frank and Carlos were going to be comfortable for the duration of their delivery. Both were spread out on bedding, and by the time they were both comfortable, Frank’s first child was already crowning. Much like the same delivery nearly two years ago now, the head of a human infant was pushed through with much stress from Frank, though none of the gorillas seemed to rush him or make him uncomfortable. After some pushing, a human infant was born—a little boy, and one of many to come between the two of them.   
  
Carlos seemed to have a little less difficult than Frank though. He’d been through this with multiples before, and right as Frank’s first son was born, Carlos was bringing a little baby girl into the world. They were born at nearly the same time, even if Carlos had gone into labor a few minutes afterwards. The gorillas crooned softly over both of them, giving them soft, cool bedding to lay on and change out, and making sure that both of them had someone to hold onto on both sides so they wouldn’t be in pain and alone, though both of the first born infants of both sets were being taken and cleaned and wrapped up like the first had been, with the entire community coming together to bring what would be their next generation into the group.  
  
Unfortunately for Frank, Carlos was also the next to deliver. After the first baby girl, another girl came pushed into the world after a few more minutes of pained exertion. Frank seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his own second, but with a little pressure to his stomach and a little readjustment to get into a more comfortable position, he finally managed to exhale sharply and _push,_ with his own first girl arriving after his first son. He was breathless and giving soft noises of discomfort, but by then, he was relieved just to be half way done. Shortly after Frank’s second, Carlos brought his third child into the world with a little grunt of exertion. It was finally another boy for Carlos, who was happy no matter what the child would be, though he was nearly finished when Frank seemed to be struggling with his own third. Several minutes of deep breathing followed before Frank was able to push free another girl, almost exhausted by the effort and exertion that it took to bring each child free from his body after they had all been growing so much for the last nine months.  
  
Miraculously enough, it seemed that the third child made it somewhat easier for the fourth—at least for Frank, and with a little cry of relief, he managed to push his fourth child, a little boy, free from his body just seconds before Carlos managed to do so himself. Carlos couldn’t help but feel a little pride as Frank managed to finish just seconds before he did, but quickly enough he realized he couldn’t feel much of anything but relief as he managed to push his own fourth child, a little boy as well, free.  
  
For a long moment, the entire group just reveled in the silence—apart from the newborns beginning to cry, some in unison, and some just whining softly as they were prepared and wrapped so their new fathers could welcome them in their arms. With Carlos, the gorilla who had been watching his children finally moved to bring the small children up as well, letting them marvel over their little group of small, newborn siblings. Frank was utterly distracted with bringing his first two children up to his full breasts to begin to let them nurse, while Carlos set about the new task of introducing his children to their new siblings.   
  
Though Frank had started off a little bit of nervousness and longing at wanting to experience the same joy that Carlos had gotten with all of his children—now that he had it as well, he could say that every inch of pain and discomfort over the last nine months was very, very worth it.


	3. Branching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Yevna is finally satisfied that the program wasn't a fluke. But will it work with non-gorillas?

After the exceedingly successful experiments with both Carlos and Frank, the horizons for possible artificial womb implants presented a whole world of opportunity; though their findings with animals and human children could never be presented openly to the world, it left Dr. Yevna and his crew wondering just if gorillas would be the only species that the experiment would work on. While Westford’s gorilla program was by far the largest and most impressive in the field, the gorillas weren’t the only potential candidates. 

Koor was an orangutan who had been with Westford for a considerably long time at that point. However, he had never taken a mate and rarely showed interest in doing so, only sometimes looking out at the orangutans of the group who openly played with their children and sometimes eating with the group—but he seemed to be a little more isolated from the other orangutans than Carlos had been before the birth of his children. The doctors wondered if there was just some sort of fundamental disconnect between Koor and the rest of his group, or if there was something wrong with the way he socialized, or if on some level, he just wasn’t meant to connect with others of his kind; whether it be any of those reasons, Dr. Yevna decided that Koor would be the perfect subject to begin an experiment with on a non-gorilla host to see if their discovery of the womb’s ability to host human infants was in fact just a double fluke or just exclusive to gorillas. 

They assumed that convincing Koor to go along with the implant would be difficult, but little did they know, Koor had been harboring the deep set love of the little children that ran around their enclosure regularly, and when he seemed to grasp the fact that they were offering to let him have his own children as well, he seemed to brighten up considerably. It only took a few displays of showing Koor the orangutan children, then gesturing to his own stomach like it would be obvious he could carry them as well to put him in a good, complacent mood. While he didn’t quite understand that his children wouldn’t be orangutans like himself, the idea of fatherhood alone was enough to have him almost obediently following behind the doctors on the day that they pulled him away from his living area, and lead him to the examination room to have him scoped out and prepared for the operation. Much like the gorillas had been prepared, he was leaned over a large examination table instead of being forced up onto it with his legs fastened under him. They took a somewhat more gentle approach this time, making sure that Koor was comfortable as they lay him flat on a larger table and spread his legs, letting him relax against it without having to worry about keeping himself propped up on his knees. 

His legs were spread behind him in a smooth arch, enough to spread his ass cheeks just a bit while his legs were pinned by the table restraints so he didn’t hurt anyone in any responses or jerks that might happen while they were preparing him. The same metal speculum like device was used as last time on Frank and Carlos, even if it had almost been two years since it had been used—but as Dr. Yevna said, waste not want not, and they cleaned their tools well each time. If everything went well, Yevna felt like he would probably be seeing much more use out of it in the near future. Koor shifted uncomfortably on the table as he felt the metal device begin to stretch him, leaving him a little squirmy and uncomfortable as he felt the tight ring of his inner muscles slowly try to tense and relax around the device spreading him slowly. Noticing the slight discomfort, the closest technician was kind enough to reach forward and begin to gently coat the rest of the stretching device with a bit of extra lube to make it easier on him.

It took Koor a little longer to react to the stretching in the same way that Frank and Carlos did, maybe because of the difference in his size and his capability of taking the stretching as easily, but he seemed to shift and squirm until finally the decide had comfortably settled in him, lingering for a few seconds while the doctors behind him moved to begin to prepare the same tools they’d used to impregnate both of the gorillas before as well. 

It would be at a somewhat more awkward angle since they weren’t operating with his bottom spread easily up in the air for them, but he seemed to not be as noticeably uncomfortable—other than from the fact he had several inches of metal shoved inside of him that weren’t normally there. The camera came first, as it did every time, a long thin tube that would make sure that they weren’t accidentally attaching the artificial womb in a place where it wouldn’t work or that it could become dislodged too easily. They had to make sure it was tucked away just right so it wouldn’t block up any crucial body functions, either. 

Koor was nearly squirming with impatience again by the time they moved in to take the speculum out, leaving him just loose enough to slip in the camera quickly to seek out a spot that would be safe for the implant. There was a little maneuvering so the doctors could get a good view on the inside. They watched the camera tilt in a little deeper, finding just the right angle—though unfortunately the camera was brushing straight against his prostate the entire time, considering the positioned they had to keep it in to keep a good view on the spot that was ideal for the implant. Each time the camera shifted in him, it added more pressure and friction on that sweet bundle of nerves so deep inside of himself, and it wasn’t long until he was hard—though from his angle his cock was trapped between himself and the table with how he’d been strapped down. Caught under the soft plush fur of his belly, he could do little more but grind helplessly as the scientists watched on. 

Finally, the tapered tip of the implant device began to press to his warm, well slicked hole as well, following the guidance of the camera wire still in him until finally, the tip of it became visible on the camera feed’s output. The implant device was wider at the base than the device they’d used to stretch him initially, and the way it pressed firmly against the camera wire already flush with his prostate had him made a soft moan of a noise against his own self-restraint, gasping for air as he tried to get some kind of stimulation to the hard member trapped between him. He didn’t have the same kind of concern or embarrassment that Frank or Carlos had had at being so aroused in front of all of the scientists, but he did crave some kind of release no matter what the cost of pride. 

The only thing that kept him from all but rutting against the table was the sudden little sensation of a pinch just past the little pleasure button in him that had him so on edge. It was the little incision that made sure the base of the womb took so it could grow and carry inside of him, but he still didn’t quite expect it none the less—and when he felt the sudden rush of the actual implant device filling him with the thick, cool fluids of whatever was supposed to make the implant heal faster and adapt to the environment well, that was what finally pushed him over the edge. The artificial womb felt heavy and full inside of him, but the gushing pressure of fluid in him was what had the ultimatum of too much stimulation against his prostate. As much as he would have preferred to grind himself against the table until the friction was enough to get him off, it seemed the stimulation inside was more than enough to make him cum without the use of his hands, and he gave a few, hard jerks of his hips forward as he felt the little gush of wet warmth expand between him and the table. 

It made it a little difficult for the scientists to remove the initial womb implant device, but there was a somewhat affectionate look on to how tired he seemed—especially when they all knew that he wasn’t done yet at all. They still had to actually implant him with the embryos as well, but they were kind enough to let him catch his breath for the moment while they left the camera in him while pulling out the implant device. They didn’t want to hurt him with overstimulation, so when his breathing had finally calmed down a little, they started to prepare for the second phase. 

Unfortunately, the tool that had been used to implant all four embryos at once had been damaged after the last use on Frank, so they wound up having to load one per small needle-less syringe at a time this time, and do the small process of implanting him with them one by one. The syringe was, unfortunately joked by one of the scientists, almost like one long turkey baster—and Koor didn’t seem to realize that he was going to feel the sensation of said syringe pushed so slowly and carefully into his now-slick hole more than once. The first time he shivered almost pathetically, still sensitive from his orgasm, though it seemed he’d survive—though he had to swallow hard and close his eyes to ignore the sensation of the first little gush of somewhat warmer fluid in him. 

He started to stir as it was pulled out the first time, thinking that they were done, or close to done—only to see them load it back up with the second embryo from the corner of his gaze. He swallowed hard, and braced for the second insertion, burying his face forward against the bed to try and ignore the feeling of watching the device he knew was going inside of him pass by again. Another slow insert, another little gush of fluid, and he realized with some dread that these sensations were arousing him all over again. Inhaling he waited to see if the sensation would happen again, unable to bring himself to watch for fear of knowing that seeing it would only turn him on more. His cock was twitching back to life under him despite how quickly he’d come last time, and by the time the third little gush of fluids carrying what would potentially grow to be a child inside of him deep into his artificial womb rocked through him, he was hard all over again. As the third time the syringe started to pull out rolled by, he shamelessly rocked his hips back against it, encouraging the pressure that it brought against the camera feed as well. 

The doctors knew he’d probably squirm for the fourth one, but they knew that they needed to see if each test would wind up being a suggest with almost every embryo, as well—and so they loaded it up a fourth time, and pressed it into him again. The slow way it seemed to sink into him with the doctors being careful of his movements was truly what made him squirm even more desperately, gasping as he groaned and rocked back against the syringe as they were inserting it. The scientists didn’t move to stop him from moving though, knowing what they were doing could easily have that sort of effect. By the time it was fully in him, stretching him against the camera cord and pressing slowly against his prostate again, he was already on the verge of finishing once more. He had a little less self restraint than either gorilla, and a little more energy, it seemed—but the doctors didn’t mind that when they injected the fourth and final embryo, he wound up climaxing again. 

They gave him a little longer to recover this time before they slowly pulled out the syringe, before moving out the camera just as slowly, leaving Koor to catch his breath once they unstrapped him. Pulling himself up off the table, he was fully aware that he’d left a bit of a mess, but they had also left a mess of him with the fluids and liquids that had been involved with the implant and insemination as well, so he didn’t feel too terrible about leaving a mess. 

He allowed them to lead him back to his sleeping area—and he was ready to sleep and dream about possibly having the children he’d been promised before the operation. 

\---

Time seemed to pass more quickly than he expected. At seven months, though, it was very clear that he was very pregnant, and likely with multiples as well. Due to the way he didn’t seem too interested in socializing with the scientists whenever they came by, however, they hadn’t been able to give him an ultrasound until now. Koor seemed far more interested in watching his stomach and chest grow as the days passed, playing in some amusement with the way his belly button had recently started to poke out—though finally, it was Yevna who managed to coax him out of his living area and into one of the examination areas where they would be able to do an ultrasound to get a good idea of how many of the embryos might have taken, and how well things were going for the children growing inside of him. 

Though he was a little restless, he finally managed to get himself situated to sit back on the cold table, surprised that they weren’t going to make him lay flat over it as they had last time. Though there was a little noise of complaint as they spread some kind of strange, cold gel over his stomach, he didn’t say anything else about it as one of the doctors moved in to press a plastic wand over his stomach with the dark part of it down. The lights of the room were dimmed and finally, a strange, static-y image appeared across the nearby screen connected to the device. Koor watched in mild confusion and amazement as the picture on the screen morphed into what seemed to be a small creature with a round head and moving little limbs—and he realized that it was a picture of what was inside of him, technically. He didn’t understand how the ultrasound worked, or what exactly he was seeing, but it seemed to excite him to know that it was potentially one of his children—and even more excited when he saw the doctor continue on away from the first image of his child, onto another. That meant at least two, he understood. The doctor made a silent noise of approval sound, and then kept moving—but to his surprise, he found another, and then another infant showing up on the ultrasound. 

It took a little explaining to get the idea across to Koor, like Frank, that he would be having four children. He’d thought just one or two, maybe three, like the other orangutans had would be more than enough, but the thought that his time and life would be filled with four progeny now was almost overwhelmingly exciting for him—though Dr. Yevna knew that it was right about time to also explain to Koor that his children wouldn’t be like the other baby orangutans that he saw with his group so often. 

Instead of leading Koor back to the orangutan enclosure after his ultrasound like Koor expected, Yevna actually continued onwards to the gorilla enclosure, ignoring the strange, almost foreign looks from the gorillas as he lead the very pregnant orangutan along to one of the other sleeping areas, where there seemed to be a plethora of small children running around, the likes of which Koor had never seen before—though it only took a little guessing to realize that they were human babies as opposed to the gorillas that one would expect from being in the gorilla enclosure. It only took a few moments to find the ‘sources’ of all of these children, with Frank and Carlos sitting inside, letting two of the younger children breastfeed from them still. 

At first, Koor was a little confused as to why Dr. Yevna had brought him to the wrong enclosure, but after sitting with Carlos and Frank for a little while, and seeing the human children running up to him to play with him and pat his full belly like they had with Carlos when they’d found him to be pregnant the second time, Koor slowly began to realize that the children that he was expecting inside of himself would be the same as the little furless but excited, cute kids that were now old enough to begin playing actively on their own. The thought was strange, but after discussing it with Carlos and Frank and seeing how they loved their human babies just as much as the orangutans loved their own children, it assuaged any fears he might have over not being able to have orangutan children instead. The scientists recording the interactions began to relax as well—it had been easier with Frank to explain what to expect after the accident with Carlos, but they’d been worried about not having any basis of communicating the idea and thoughts across with Koor. 

Just as Koor was tying up the discussions with the two, though, and getting ready to have the scientists take him back to his own sleeping quarters, he was a little startled to find Denis approaching from nearby. The massive gorilla had gotten into the habit of visiting Carlos and Frank to check on their children as well, though admittedly the fact there was someone that wasn’t a gorilla in their midst was something that had some of the other gorillas on edge, understandably. It was a territorial sort of thing that made everyone a little nervous, but there was no hostility in his confusion as he approached to look him over—and seeing that he was very much like how Frank and Carlos were not terribly long ago, his eyes lit up in interest. He wasn’t that far off from how those two had been when they’d been pregnant as well, and that interest had him taking Koor’s hand, and leading him off.

When the scientists moved forward with the intention of intervening, however, Dr. Yevna brushed them back, wanting to see the interaction that Denis would have with the pregnant orangutan. He didn’t think he'd hurt him—and he was right. Denis was the picture of gentleness as he moved forward, taking him back towards his sleeping area and laying him flat on his back. The orangutan seemed to be catching the subtle gestures and suggestions that Denis was letting off though, because he made no motion to protest when Denis moved to set his large hands against his belly, rubbing it slowly and enjoying the feeling of the infants inside of Koor moving and squirming. Koor was squirming a little himself as well—it wasn’t always comfortable to lay flat on his back when he was the size that he was, and Denis, feeling a little guilty about causing any discomfort, was slow to move his hand down the front of his belly to stroke the inside of his thighs, and his genitals until Koor was hard and breathing a little sharply. 

Denis found, with some relief, that Koor was slight between his thighs with the lubrication produced by the artificial womb for situations like this when he was aroused, just as it would try to produce lubrication when it was time to deliver his babies as well. Denis took a slow, pleasant advantage of his, feeling the soft curves of his ass until Koor felt the hardness of Denis’s cock rubbing against his own as well each time the larger gorilla moved his hips forward in the simulation of what thrusts would come to follow. Koor rocked his hips up the best he could with a stomach his size, trying to encourage the gorilla while offering a sweet moan of delight when he felt Denis teasingly squeeze his ass from where he was cupping his cheeks around his hips. 

The noise was all the encouragement that the gorilla needed, and with a little grunt of his own, Denis pulled back to align himself with Koor’s entrance, moving to press the head slowly against the ring of muscle that had now had seven months to tighten back up, though he was just as easy as he’d been with Frank when it came time to start to push into him. He sank slowly into his warmth, inch by inch while Koor reached up to grasp his shoulders, looking for anything to help keep him steady while he encouragingly rolled his hips up to meet the gorilla’s. 

Denis took the movements as all the encouragement he needed, and with a little jerk of his hips, sank himself the rest of the way into the orangutan’s heat until it drew a little, sharp cry out of pleasure from his partner. Ever since the operation, moving too much had left Koor a little sensitive and it was clear that his prostate was even more so in the best way. He nearly shot a little stream of precum against himself at the pressure deep inside of him, and Koor was left panting softly as Denis waited for him to adjust, patiently, with himself pressed all the way inside. There were a few rocks of his hips where he didn’t pull out, not really, so it didn’t do anything other than place more direct pressure as deeply inside of the orangutan as he could go—and that was almost enough to drive the poor smaller male almost absolutely wild, rocking back and forth against the cock deep inside of him.

Deciding that he had probably teased him enough, Denis finally pulled back a few inches, slowly, before rocking into him again. The thrusts were fortunately pleasant and smooth, and Koor grasped both at the bedding under him and against Denis’s shoulder, tugging softly to coax him into picking up the pace just a bit. Denis had no problem with this, and before long, there was the soft, even, almost rhythmic noises of a regular pace being set. Denis’s hips made a small smack of skin-on-skin and fur-on-fur noises whenever he pushed in. The scientists were still observing—but this time they were taking a different sort of notes over why a gorilla would suddenly decide to mate with an orangutan, and hypothesis and theories behind why he had done it with both Frank and Carlos in the past, as well. 

Eventually, the pace started to grow ragged and uneven and a little rougher. Koor was bouncing against his cock each time he rocked upwards, because the momentum would slide him right back against him, letting Denis bottom out in him each time before he finally shoved his hips as deeply against Koor’s as they would go, one hand reaching down to vigorously grasp and stroke at the orangutan’s exposed cock, trying to make sure that he made the sensation as good as possible—which he did. By making Koor cum first in a quick few jerks against his own stomach, he made the orangutan’s entire body start to clench around him, milking every drop of cum from him possible as he emptied himself into his unusual partner. They waited like that in silence for a few moments, both of them recovering from the heated, rushed moment of pleasure between them. The gorilla took this time to casually enjoy leaning gently against Koor’s stomach, both hands resting against the full, swollen belly while he took his time to feel the children kicking inside. They were active now because of Koor’s excitement, and their father’s increased heartbeat had them all kicking and squirming around in the womb. finally Denis helped Koor back up, and sent the orangutan back on his way with the scientists—albeit with a bit more wobble to his step than what he had arrived with. 

As he settled back into his enclosure, though, he remembered the feeling of a bunch of tiny human hands feeling his belly, and he could only imagine that soon, he would be holding a bunch of tiny human hands himself as well.

\----------

Two months later, Koor had become fast friends with both Frank and Carlos. He went to their enclosure nearly every day now, playing with the little human babies with the anticipation that soon, he would have some of his own to show off and play with. Denis showed up regularly to visit, but Koor had lately started to become a little anxious. It was likely because his due date was approaching soon, and unfortunately, as a first time parent he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from the entire ordeal. All he knew was that his ankles hurt when he tried to move around, his now fully grown and swollen with milk chest was tender to the touch and occasionally seemed to leak a little excess, and he could feel the children inside of him more active every day. It had gotten to the point that they were so strong that little kicks would make bumps and bulges move on his belly, and though he was unimaginably excited to bring his own infants into the world, it was very understandable that he’d be nervous about something he'd never experienced before.

Frank and Carlos were nearly experts on this by then, though. They made sure that every day Koor visited them was a day filled with relaxation, plenty of food to eat, and keeping him as calm as possible. They rubbed his back when it seemed that he was starting to get tense, and they made sure that he didn’t pace too much or wearing himself out. The other gorillas had started to get used to Koor showing up as well, and after a while, it seemed almost like the orangutan belonged more with the gorilla group than his own group-- but the gorilla group was always a little more accepting, as well. He hadn’t found any orangutans who were quite as kind to him as Denis, Carlos, and Frank had been.

It was during one of his anxious moments, squirming in the spot while Carlos gently brushed his fingers along his back that there finally came a rush of water, and Koor jumped forward in shock and alarm at the sensation of his water breaking. 

All at once, there was a little bustling that broke out across the gorilla group. A few of the other gorillas came in, rounding up Carlos and Frank’s active little rowdy bunches of children, while Carlos and Frank settled up at either side of Koor’s body, each reaching for a hand while they situated him back on Carlos’s soft bedding. All of the gorillas had known that this day was coming soon, and many of them had prepared for it as well. There was a lot of movement—some of them bringing Koor fresh water to wash his face and body with and to drink, and overall, the group seemed very intent on taking care of him as if he was one of their own. To be fair, by then, he practically was—he had been by almost every day to spend time with Carlos and Frank, who were just as important to the rest of the group as any mother gorilla was. 

Unfortunately, Koor started out having a hard time almost immediately. Though he had the contractions that signaled that it was time to begin having birth, his body was being stubborn about it, dragging out the first potential child being born much longer than it needed to be, no matter how much he panted in quiet agony or pushed, it seemed that there was no movement. For a moment, the scientists were concerned that they would have to step in and help something along, but finally, after an initial tense couple of hours in which nothing seemed to be happening other than Koor’s uncomfortable noises and cries of pain, there came the first hint of a pale baby head being pushed from the orangutan’s body—after the gorillas encouraged him to walk around in a slow circle for a little while. 

Finally he laid back down, and with a few harder pushes, Koor finally managed to give a little cry and bring the infant into the world. The gorillas, who had done this three times before now, were all waiting for the umbilical cord, and for the infant to be carefully taken and cleaned with the towels and soft bedding that the scientists had been particularly sure to make sure were nearby whenever each of the births occurred. They were stocked up, and the gorillas were more than smart enough to know what to do with them. 

The first infant was a girl, and Koor barely caught a glimpse of her before his body started to let him know that it was immediately ready to bring the next baby into the world. Gasping aloud, he felt the squirming, and it seemed that long before he was ready to start pushing again, there was a baby ready to be born already. With a little noise that sounded more like a whine than anything else, he gave a few much shorter pushes, and was immediately grateful for how easy it was to birth his second child—a boy, apparently, though he didn’t know it yet. He’d have a chance to overlook each of his children several times in the coming days, and remember their faces and their features and how each one would be slightly different from the last. 

The third seemed to offer him a little less trouble than the first, but a little more than the second. It took about another thirty minutes for him to deliver on the third one, though that was likely simply from the fact that he hadn’t had a chance to catch his breath and recover from the first two yet. Though the entire delivery was a little rocky and uncertain, almost like a rollercoaster of events, after the delivery his third baby (and second son), his discomfort had lessened a bit with being so well stretched with the first three. Though it was a little difficult to push with how worn out he was, the fourth baby, a sweet girl who hadn’t caused her father nearly the pain and stress the first three infants had, was finally brought into the world. 

Koor was almost too dazed to believe that all four of his loud, crying little human infants were finally here. He’d spent so long patting his swollen belly and making soft noises to them that it was strange to think that he could now hold them and do the same thing and finally have them in his arms. He immediately set about after recovering a bit, sitting up and reaching for the first of his children to start feeding them.

The scientists watch on, as always, kept at bay by the warning glances of both Koor and the gorilla pack that had adopted him.

“Don’t try it,” they were warned, and a few gazes were cast back in confusion at the doctor that never seemed to worry too much about whether or not the babies had an initial check over after being born. Dr. Yevna could only grin as he looked out at the scene—it seemed that trying the artificial womb experiment across several creatures was a success. They could only go up in success from here, even if the world didn’t know it yet.


	4. The Ultimate Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Yevna has run three successful tests on the ferals of his facility. He's confident now that the process is down to a science-- and all that's left to do is run a human clinical trial.

For the last ten years, Dr. Yevna had been a loyal, faithful employee to the Westford Zoological Research Institute. So far, he had overseen the births of every human-hosted-in-feral trial, he had adamantly watched each of the children grow from these experiments, and he had recorded each breakthrough. His scientific findings on artificial wombs and their capacity to carry these children had been impressive and amazing—but due to the somewhat controversial nature of the discoveries, he would never be able to public his reports or analysis on the subject, no matter how badly his colleagues wanted to support him, or how advanced their findings would seem to the rest of the medical community on inspiring the ability for artificial wombs to help those who wanted to be parents but had no luck.   
  
It was a lonely field, and Dr. Yevna found himself working more hours than he expected to make up for the quiet home he had to go home to each day, or struggling to enjoy the modest pay that Westford gave him, despite how much he’d done for them. After everything, Dr. Yevna couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something—something personal, for him, and something that could truly begin to break his career out into something amazing at Westford. He had potential, and he knew it—he was a brilliant, resourceful scientist, and after all this time, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he was just missing out on something.   
  
It struck him one day, as he was watching the oldest of Carlos’s children toddle around, leading their barely-walking four younger siblings, that he couldn’t help but feel envious of Carlos for being able to carry two successful batches of children, and be able to keep all of his little human babies despite still very much being a gorilla. It took him only a few minutes after that to realize that he himself wanted children as well. As intelligent as he was, all of his time all along had been spent with work, tossing himself into his studies and research until he came to the realization in that very moment that he had no one to pass it on to. Everything he knew, everything he had worked for and learned for so long would cease to be the minute he died, because unlike the gorillas and orangutan they had spent so long experimenting on, Dr. Yevna didn’t have a soul to share his life with.  
  
In that moment, he decided what the next step in his research was. He would be the first live human trial of the artificial womb, considering he could both offer and receive consent for the study from himself. At first, it was a little difficult to convince his workers of the plan—but it was hard to ignore the promise of fame at being able to brag about working on the first genuine chance that infertile humans and men could have children of their own if they wanted it. It was revolutionary, and finally, after those promises and being sworn to secrecy if it didn’t work, they agreed to go through with Dr. Yevna’s idea and operation.   
  
They scheduled him as soon as they could obtain the embryos and prepare the womb for him.   
  
Although he wouldn’t admit it, Dr. Yevna was a tad bit nervous about the entire procedure. He was a brilliant doctor and an unparalleled daring mind in the field, but he knew that he was undertaking an incredible risk by going through with an experiment that had never been tried on humans before—but that just made him all the more determined to make it a successful pregnancy. Fortunately, he was allotted a little more dignity than the ferals that had undergone the operation, and instead of being strapped down to the table, he simply adjusted himself to lay forward, bending over the table and leaving his feet spread on the ground under him. It would keep him from getting pinned against the table but it would also let him lean comfortably enough forward to get a good angle set up for the other doctors. Dr. Yevna was a fairly portly individual, so the position enabled the workers who would be assisting with the insertion to spread his cheeks a little easily, though he had brought in his own device to help with loosening and stretching him. It was a little thicker than what they’d used on the ferals, but that was mostly because Dr. Yevna knew that the more that he was stretched and prepared, the less the actual operation would be uncomfortable. It was easier to brace against the device than he expected it to be, and he was aware enough that he was giving all of the official, scientific commands when it came to his own implant, it seemed. He had done this so many times on the other end that he nearly knew how to carry on with the procedure by heart, so having someone else do it for him seemed a little stranger than he expected.   
  
They gave him a few minutes to adjust to the device stretching him, before with some embarrassment, he said in a professional tone to pull it out and to begin the camera feed. Dr. Yevna nearly had to feel sorry for the primates that he’d tried this on, since he felt that the sudden squirming movement of the camera wire pushing inside of him had him gripping the edges of the table and swallowing hard in some embarrassment. He hadn’t anticipated that sensation, though he knew it was surely what each of his predecessors in the operation had felt themselves before as well.  
  
After the camera was situated, and to his slight dismay he found it to be nearly pressed perfectly against his prostate like it had been with Koor, he instructed them to begin preparing for the insertion tool, knowing that he would need to prepare to feel the little pinch as they made the slight cut to help the womb secure itself. It was a process he had seen so many times before that he couldn’t help but nearly have it memorized by now—but he wasn’t quite expecting the large insertion of the device, which had to be a bit larger than it had been with the gorillas and core just to make sure that they got a large, healthy womb in him to help bear the load of trying for multiple children. It was one thing to have a gorilla grow to suit the needs of the body to carry four babies, it was another for a human to try and sustain them the first time around.  
  
Breathing sharply, he tried to deal with the odd sensation of feeling every little tight ring of his body stretch around the invasion, his eyes closing as he gave the poor medical technician a firm talking to about the speed of which he was inserting the implant device. It was nearly too much for him to handle, but the guy was a little nervous about actually operating on their head doctor instead of an animal like he was used to, so he quickly apologized and did his best to slow the pace down a little—but that just made it torturously slow moving inside of Dr. Yevna, and he swallowed hard as he finally saw the tip of the insert device move past the open face of the camera. He could only hope that by that point, it would be a little more quick of a process, even though he knew that there was still a long way to go. Carefully instructing where the tip of the device needed to be inserted to make the small incision to hold the womb in place, he prepared for the pinch, flinching a bit when it happened. He reminded himself it was for the greater good, but when he felt the ‘plunger’ release on the device holding the womb, he found that he hadn’t expected the sudden sensation of the bonding and holding fluid to quite so sharply rock through him, sending a thick, heavy pleasure through him that made his legs feel suddenly weak against the table. He had to lean his weight forward both from the sensation of numbness it sent through his legs, but also because wanted to subtly hide the fact that the feeling had made him hard almost instantly.  
  
Even if he knew that it had happened to both the gorillas and Koor every time they’d gone through the operation, he’d thought that he would be able to have enough self control that it wouldn’t become an issue. Apparently not, he realized, swallowing heavily as his now-hard cock bounced up against the ledge of the table he was still leaned over. Fortunately, he knew he could hide it here, under the soft hang of his belly and under the lip of the table while the liquid dripped slowly form him following the implant device being pulled out. From then on it was only a little waiting, ensuring that the implant had taken and that they could continue on with the procedure. With the womb not moving at all, secured in place, they were confident that he’d finally be able to move forward with the actual embryo implants as well.  
  
Unfortunately, like with Koor, they were going to have to push the embryos into his womb directly, one by one, as they no longer had the larger devices that could do it all at once. It was a slower, but safer method, and Dr. Yevna was ready to brace himself for it, swallowing hard as he felt the technician prepare the first embryo in a large, needleless syringe. He closed his eyes, preparing for the sensation once more as he gripped the table—and as he expected, the first embryo came with another little rush of fluids straight against his prostate once the embryo was pushed in, offering plenty of lubrication to pull the device out but leaving his legs nearly shaking. Each time there was the little movement of pressure, his cock seemed to drip a little more precum until he was nearly straining against the table holding him up. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but didn’t dare do so in front of his colleagues, determined to last until the operation was over and he could go somewhere a little more private to take care of himself.   
  
The second embryo came, and he was starting to doubt his ability to control himself. Each time he felt the camera feed bump against his prostate, or each time he felt the fluids pumped into him, he bit back a groan to try and stay silent, but it was clear that the entire ordeal was starting to undo him, slowly. He almost saw white with the third embryo being injected in him—and perhaps the technician was finally realizing this, and maybe planning a little bit of revenge with how firm Dr. Yevna had been to him. Almost deliberately, he moved extremely slow with the last implant, making sure that the doctor felt every inch pushed into him until the blunt tip of the syringe was pressed flush with the opening of his wound, and he made sure the wriggle the thickness of the syringe a little in him until he saw a shiver slide down the uncomfortable doctor’s back. Afterwards, he pushed the contents of the syringe inwards, watching the way the little rush of liquid almost made Yevna gasp, and he knew that that was his moment.  
  
“Oops,” the technician murmured aloud, letting his hand ‘slip’ a little—and press straight against that sweet little bundle of nerves in the doctor that had Yevna gasping sharply. From the way his hips jerked forward ever so subtly, it seemed the doctor had finally come undone, cumming in a small arch against the underside of the table. His cheeks flooded red at the startled little noise and moan that he made, but he could only hope that no one had seen him hit his climax, unaware that the medical technician had done it on purpose. With the procedure now over, he moved, letting the technician pull all of the tools and devices back, taking distinct pleasure in the mess he saw the doctor leave dripping under the table while Yevna cleaned himself up and pulled up his pants, relishing in the strange, full feeling that he knew was now his implanted womb, possibly full with embryos that he would see grow into his children within the next year.   
  
A month later, he would find out that the experiment was a success—not only did the womb take and were the embryos growing inside of him, he had a potential to have all four of them take, just as they had with the gorillas. Dr. Yevna began preparing to document his pregnancy, day by day—because not only would he would need it for when he went before the world to show his scientific findings, he wanted to make sure that his children would have a detailed study of what he had done to bring them into the world, should anything happen to him.  
  
\----------  
  
At seven months, Dr. Yevna found himself so swollen with child that there was no doubt that all of the embryos had taken. It was almost difficult to get up in the morning, with his swollen belly all but three or four times the size it was naturally. He couldn’t help but feel excitement running through him as he woke up to it each morning, lifting his hands to pull up his shirt, running his fingers through the soft dark and gray hair patterns over his stomach with the anticipation rising of what was to come in only a few short months. Only a few days ago, his belly button had started to press outwards with how taunt his stomach had gotten, something he nearly hoped would be a permanent change to his body to always remind him the sensation of expecting his children, and of the love he felt for them each morning. By now, he had already prepared the two spare rooms in his home to be two children’s rooms—one would be a nursery and the other would be a play room until the children were a little older, and then he’d probably split them off into two bedrooms each so that he wasn’t putting all of the children in one cramped room together. He had plans almost for the next five years on how the rooms would be designed in different styles, though they were all fairly gender neutral themes, since he wanted the actual sexes of his children to be a surprise after the birth.   
  
Today was no different—he rose to the sensation of them kicking and squirming to wake him, almost as if they were greeting him with the rising son as well. As he had for proper documentation, the first thing that he did that morning was go to the mirror and take a few pictures—he had a picture for every day, each one showing the slow progress that his stomach had made in growing. He would make copies—the ones he were taking now, of course, would stay in his personal collection, documenting the process he was undergoing. It would be for his children, of course, someday. A personal study of how much he was going through to make sure they would lead happy, healthy lives. A morning video, usually short and only a few minutes long, saying the notable things that had happened in the morning or afternoon, usually followed the pictures. He did it while preparing breakfast, usually, chatting into a camera about the changes he could feel. He had noted along the way the first time he felt them kick, any strange cravings he was experiencing, the first purchases of baby supplies and any urges he had to do certain things, usually—a perfectly documented course of a pregnancy like any parent would do, even though he knew that he could use the film for a documentary later about the process he was taking in becoming a parent. Overall, he was excited, and it was clear to see, even if he’d thought initially it might just be scientific experimentation.   
  
That morning, he was due for his seventh month ultrasound. Though he had found out a couple of months ago that he was due for quads and that all of them were growing at a healthy, normal rate. It was a blessing each time, but he couldn’t help but gently pat his stomach in excitement as he drove into work that day, clocking in but going straight to the ultrasound room instead of his office as normal. Though he was the head scientist, no one would question him if he did work on himself at the moment—it was a very careful area of study and every one of them wanted to make sure that he was comfortable and happy and doing the proper analysis. After the promises he had made them about potentially becoming famous and much better paid after the success of a male carried pregnancy, they would have been more than happy to let him take the rest of his time off for maternity leave as he started to get bigger, but he was saving that for after the birth.   
  
The doctor who would be preforming his ultrasound was a little younger than he was, though he had the same larger, stockier build that Yevna had before he’d started to get bigger with his growing children. Yevna had always found him fairly attractive, but had never before had the time or drive to get to know him better on a more personal level. He went by Dr. Carson, but cordially he was normally known as Steven and Yevna greeted him as such as he moved to pull his shirt up and get up on the cold metal bed that they used for the ultrasounds of most of the ferals. Though he could have gone and had this done at a regular hospital, he didn’t want any news of the scientific development of a pregnant man to reach the wrong ears before he had a chance to prepare his scientific reports, and they had every facility at Westford to deal with a human pregnancy as well, since they had so much experience and support in dealing with primate pregnancies regularly. It was saving the secret, and resources, all around.   
  
Steven was friendly and personable, but Yevna couldn’t help but notice the fact that every time he came in for an ultrasound recently, Dr. Carson’s eyes would linger over the swell of his belly and how big he’d started to get for the last few months. This time it was no different, and as Dr. Carson spread the ultrasound jelly over his hairy stomach, he couldn’t help but notice how those warm fingers and his palm lingered over his full stomach, sending a little shiver of delight down his spine without him realizing just why. Apologizing for taking his time (but it was said in a way that implied that Steven wasn’t REALLY sorry), the cool plastic tip of the wand was pressed against his stomach, and Yevna lifted his gaze up to the monitor. A few more pictures were taken on his personal phone, documenting every moment that he could of his pregnancy, but the slow, teasingly circular motions that Steven kept making a little lower to his pants line had Yevna’s breathing short and a little heated.  
  
After checking to make sure that all four of the children were fine, though, it was very clear that Yevna was aroused—he was half hard in his pants from Steven’s teasing, and he decided very quickly that he wasn’t going to let the younger man tease so much and get away with it. Shifting for a moment he moved up to pull off his shirt, looking him over.   
  
“Since we’re here, do you think you could give me a full examination? Ultrasounds only show so much, and I’d like to have you look into some of the tenderness in my chest, lately.” He mumbled, his voice intentionally low pitched as he looked the other doctor over.  
  
Steven, who hadn’t thought there would be anything to come from his teasing, realized there were more to Dr. Yevna’s words than he was letting on, and his hands shifted slowly to rise up from Yevna’s stomach to the full, heavy pectorals that had swollen with milk, giving them a little massage and brushing his thumbs across the now-sensitive nipples that Yevna had gestured to. Swallowing hard, he struggled to break eye contact, looking down as he gave them a squeeze.   
  
“They’re tender because you’ll probably start producing milk, soon,” The doctor explained, feeling his throat go dry as he tilted forward, giving one of them a little, teasing suck as he acted as if it would be something Yevna could expect soon. Yevna shivered with a faint moan at the sensation, taking one of Dr. Carson’s hands and letting it roam down over his full belly, letting him feel one of the children inside kick at his palm, something that had Dr. Carson hard and moving to press against where Dr. Yevna had sat up on the edge of the table. When he pressed his hips forward between the other man’s thighs, he wasn’t terribly surprised to find Dr. Yevna hard as well, as he had been from the examination.   
  
With their pants on, they ground against one another for a few, precious minutes, before both decided that wouldn’t satisfy either of them, so Steven moved up to pull Dr. Yevna’s pants down slowly to his ankles, with his underwear following, until he unhooked them from one leg and left himself plenty of room to slide between his thighs with. After this, Steven moved to push down his own pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to his hips after undoing his belt. He didn’t plan on removing them entirely—they had to make this fast or they’d both be caught by their coworkers, but he was already delighted to see that, like with the feral creatures they’d already tested on, the womb was enough to make Dr. Yevna self-lubricate enough that they didn’t need to try and use the ultrasound jelly or any other impromptu lube. Steven took a few moments to tease the tight ring of muscle with his fingers, offering him a bit of comfort with stretching him at first.   
  
It didn’t take long for this to make Dr. Yevna impatient though, laying back on the metal bed as he felt the Steven grind against his thigh while fingering him.   
  
“Hurry. I’ve got to get to my office,” Dr. Yevna gasped—using it as an excuse to try and encourage Steven to take him _faster_ —while rolling his hips forward to encourage those fingers deeper. Though the fingers were searching out his prostate in the most flexible way he could imagine, it didn’t still feel quite anything like he knew a thick, warm cock would. He was almost insatiable, but he could blame the pregnancy hormones for that if he was asked. In all honesty, it probably _was_ the pregnancy hormones after all.   
  
Figuring if he had enough comfort to have the fingers deeper in him he was well enough stretched for the real deal, Dr. Carson moved his hand back to his own member, shifting his hips forward to align himself with the tight, slick entrance that seemed to radiate heat against the head of his cock, warm and inviting. It took no hesitation at all to push the head of his member in, shivering at the sensation and the way Dr. Yevna’s body seemed to coax him deeper with almost no effort. He pushed his hips slowly in, letting the soft hair of Dr. Yevna’s thighs brush against them as the thighs settled on either side of his body. Once he was in enough that he didn’t have to guide himself anymore, he let momentum do the work while he settled on grabbing Dr. Yevna’s legs, holding the man in place as he finally sank, inch after inch, until he settled fully inside of him.   
  
Afterwards, wanting to make sure that the other men enjoyed himself just as much as he did, he reached up to wrap his fingers around Dr. Yevna’s member, offering it a few, slow strokes that matched the pace of his hips pulling back and then moving in again perfectly. Despite Dr. Yevna’s rushing, Dr. Carson didn’t have anywhere to be until nearly lunch, and he was fully adamant on taking his time and enjoying the feeling of their bodies pushing against one another. While one hand continued to stroke the doctor, his other rose to rub his palm admiringly against the full roundness of his belly. From their father’s excitement, the children seemed to be moving and kicking around inside of him, something that made Dr. Carson a little more careful about the way he was thrusting in. He didn’t want to hurt the other doctor, but he was adamant about making him cum first.   
  
So even as his hips started to jerk a little deeper and his breath seemed to hitch softly each time he bottomed out inside of Dr. Yevna’s plush ass, he still made sure to keep up with the slow, determined strokes of the hand around his throbbing cock. With a few, careful jerks of his circled fingers, he knew he was bringing him to completion, but it helped when his thumb shifted up to rub tempting, teasing circles along the underside of the head of his member, before he matched stroke for stroke with his pace, and finally sped it up until he was nearly hammering away at his sensitive prostate. Overcome by the sudden movements, distracted by Dr. Carson’s determination to get him off, it wasn’t long until Dr. Yevna gasped and arched upwards a little, clenching around him as he came hard against his own stomach.  
  
Dr. Carson didn’t last long afterwards, burying himself deep and emptying his load completely into his fellow doctor. Fortunately, they’d been quiet enough that no one came to check on them for several minutes, letting the two of them recover slowly and pull up their pants, going about their day and work as if they hadn’t fucked vigorously on the examination table that morning.   
  
\------------  
  
At nine months, Dr. Yevna was still working hard. No matter how many times the assistants or other doctors suggested that he should take a break or go on maternity leave, it seemed that he was saving every single spare day for the time when his children would arrive, so he could actually enjoy getting to spend time with them. He wasn’t stupid in thinking that Westford would be kind enough to give him any more time off than absolutely legally required, but he also knew that while he was on maternity leave, he would be preparing his private findings for a medical report that would put his name on every academic journal for the next year.   
   
That morning he was in the middle of preparing to authorize a private tutor to come in to start fully educating Carlos’s first round of babies, now that they were becoming fluent in communicating with their father but also starting to speak regularly with the scientists as well, when he stood up to get a book from his shelf, and he felt his water break mid-step. Immediately, he called for some of his assistants, who began rushing to get him a wheel chair to the scene.   
  
Going into labor made it feel like the implant process had been the easy party, as dangerous as it had been to run it as the first test human. Dr. Yevna felt the contractions acutely and each one felt like it was making the muscles around his hips tense painfully, and the man had to gasp softly each time he felt another little wave of contractions start. As painful as it was, though, he reminded himself quite easily that it was worth it—that it was _all_ worth it, and that the risk was going to pay off. He would be able to publish his findings, and likely get scientific writing job offers right off the bat—if not receive something like a Nobel Peace Prize for revolutionizing the way that infertile couples and single men would be able to become parents without the need of hyper-expensive surrogates, or the bias that most adoption programs put potential against single fathers.   
  
The possibilities swam in his mind as they helped him into the wheel chair, and he couldn’t help but feel the first spikes of anxiety start to hit him as they wheeled him towards the delivery room that had been prepared in secret for him over the last week. He had known he was due soon, but he didn’t want any Westford officials poking around. Once in the delivery room, two of his normal assistants rushed to help him change from his normal clothing into a more hospital-appropriate attire, while they called in the rest of the doctors who had been studying in the specialism of human delivery to prepare for that very moment. None of them were traditional human doctors, but everyone was willing to make sacrifices for what they felt would finally be a rise in their careers.   
  
By the time they had him spread back against the delivery bed, he was already dilated fairly well, and experiencing close contractions the closer he got to being able to deliver his first child. After a few easily delivered pain killers to make it a little less difficult on him, they moved in to begin.   
  
The first child to crown was nearly three hours into the delivery. No one expected it to be easy, since Dr. Yevna had worked so hard up until his due date, and was a little tense with stress, but finally after a few chanting rounds to push as hard as he could, the first child was born. A surprisingly big baby boy, one of the assistants took the child immediately to swaddle them and help get them out of the way to prepare for the next. Fortunately, with the first child being so large, it seemed to help clear the birth passage for the second, which started to crown nearly an hour after the last one. This time, with a little help from the doctors, the child was delivered, the umbilical cord was severed, and one of the delivery doctors proudly announced that so far, Dr. Yevna was the proud father of both a baby boy and a baby girl with two more children on the way.   
  
There was a brief break, letting Yevna catch his breath while they cleaned the sweat from his forehead and readjusted the grips on the bed for him to be able to grip against them for the next round of pushing—which started again less than five minutes later, when he felt the third child begin to shift and squirm in anticipation for its own delivery. With the first infant being so large, it seemed that each of his siblings born after him would have a slightly easier path to take, which they found with the third child as well, who slipped forward into the waiting arms of the delivering doctor after particularly hard push. Cutting the umbilical cord again, they handed the second daughter over to one of the attendants, who was already ready to clean the child up and place her with her siblings.   
  
There was some difficulty with the fourth one, though. After delivering three, Dr. Yevna seemed nearly too weak to deliver the fourth. His muscles were sore and exhausted by both the pushing, the birth, and the contractions wracking pain through him, though with only a little encouragement, they were able to convince him to drink water and begin to push again. His movements were a little weaker as the birthing process stretched on, and there was some concern over how long it was taking to bring the fourth child out. Would they need to call a hospital to come assist, would their secret be revealed to the world that they were secretly helping him with hosting human trials for the wombs?  
  
Right as the doctors seemed to reach a peak of worry, Dr. Yevna let out a sharp little cry as his fourth child began to crown. A hush ran over the room as the all looked over and resumed work immediately, helping him get up enough strength to push until finally, his second son was born. There were a small chorus of cheers that echoed out at what seemed to be a fully successful birth, and, exhausted, Dr. Yevna lay back against the pillows of the bed, breathing hard. There were congratulations all around—their human trial had been successful. In a matter of weeks, they would be able to publish their findings, and make the possibility of an artificial womb a real, marketable experience.   
  
For now, Dr. Yevna had the freedom to look down at all of his children as the attendants started to bring them back to him. The cheering of his coworkers felt a million miles away as he looked down at the children that would become his legacy. They were his to hold, to guide, to teach, and most of all, to love. As he began to bring them up to his chest to start to feed them, he took his time in considering that finally, after giving the feral gorillas and orangutan their own kids, he finally had his own family to look after as well.   


	5. Extra Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dr. Yevna begins to compile his data to take his research public, another scientist and one of his colleagues, Richard, volunteers for the procedure. However, he wants Dr. Yevna to be the father of his children.

Following the birth of his children, Dr. Yevna’s life had been a spiral of business and scientific advancement. He’d taken maternity leave for several months after the birth of his children, but by now he’d returned to work, stretching out his days at Westford to sustain him while he prepared the documentary that he hoped would change the scientific world about fertility and implants. Today was not particularly out of the ordinary; he woke to the sound of his children already getting up and fussing for the morning. They were about nine months old now, and it was just as delightful as the first time of waking up to a houseful of noise. Though he had hired help to take care of his children during the day and make sure they were well cared for, he still preferred to breast feed them himself in the morning before work.  
  
It had become a morning ritual by now, walking into their room and picking up the loudest, fussiest one of the bunch to begin. While he’d been concerned that breastfeeding would be painful, he’d taken to it quite well, making sure that each and every one of his children that morning had a pleasant, warm belly of milk before he moved on to go ahead and fix his own breakfast. His nanny and helper arrived promptly at seven thirty, thirty minutes before he’d have to be at work and leaving him plenty of time to finish off his meal, give them their morning pay, and head onto his way at work.   
  
The environment at Westford had gotten considerably better ever since his successful pregnancy. They’d managed to keep the birth low key with everyone agreeing it’d be for the best if they waited until Yevna was able to compile his data into a press conference—but when he arrived that day, there was already someone waiting for him in his office. This was strange: normally he was the one who unlocked all of the doors and set the facility up for the day, so finding that someone had managed to stay in the facility over night or he’d managed to sneak right into his office before Dr. Yevna had made it down the hallway.  
  
Richard was a man around his own age, who sported bright blonde hair with just a few hairs of silver that dared betray the fact that he was the age he was. Dr. Yevna liked to tease that he dyed it, though he obviously never did, and Richard never took and harm by it. He was a little on the larger side, like Dr. Yevna himself, and the two often had lunch together and occasionally went out for drinks after work.   
  
“Good morning Richard,” the doctor greeted, the subtle surprise evident in his voice as he regarded his colleague, moving into the room to shrug his coat off and move behind his desk.  
  
“Good morning, Dr. Yevna,” Richard greeted in kind, turning to face the other as he moved about the room. He didn’t think it was rude that the other had to continue on his way, knowing that he had to get ready for the day and just because he was surprising him in his office didn’t mean that he expected him to drop everything and greet him alone specifically. Instead, he let him go about his business and get his computer started up, setting his coffee down on the desk and finally, Dr. Yevna looked up to his friend with a smile. “So, I take it you’re not here to ask me for a raise.” He was joking, of course—even as head of the department, he made no major decisions over who did and did not make a certain wage.   
  
“Actually, I came to ask about your artificial womb program. I know that you tested it successfully on yourself, but I couldn’t help but wonder if you might be interested in having a second tester? Just to back up your data and to make sure that everything’s fully prepared for when you plan on hosting your conference,” Richard explained, trying not to seem too nervous about what he was asking—but there was a certain shyness in his tone that had Yevna tilting his head, somewhat surprised at the forward suggestion.   
  
“Well, compounding and solidifying our data as more than a fluke is always welcome, of course, but if we take external volunteers then we risk the project going public before we’re prepared to present on it. If people find out that we’ve been doing this here, then-“  
  
“I didn’t mean an external volunteer, Charles.” The usage of Dr. Yevna’s first name gave a subtle, polite signal that Richard was absolutely serious. “I’d like to volunteer for the procedure myself. With a bit of…extra testing.”  
  
The doctor swallowed, straightening his back as he waited for Yevna to answer—and with a pique of his interest, the other doctor looked up from where he’d settled in at the chair to his desk. “Extra testing?”  
  
“I’d like you to sire the children. To see if it works with unfertilized eggs and a human providing the semen sample directly.” Richard answered with some color rising to his somewhat rosy cheeks. Dr. Yevna’s eyes widened as he caught the meaning behind his works, and swallowed, clearing his throat.   
  
“I see.” There’s a slow acknowledgement as he nods, swallowing as he considered the options presented before him; after all, another experiment would solidify his paperwork and reporting very nicely, and the thought of fathering more children sent a strange little rush of exhilaration that he didn’t quite expect through him. Biting his lower lip for a moment, he debated on the time it would take for Richard to carry to term, knowing that he planned the seminar for a little over a year from that point. Nodding, he gave a little smile.   
  
“Of course then, Richard. Let’s just go ahead and make sure we get you scheduled as soon as we can get another womb prepared for you in the lab downstairs. We’ll see about possibly getting an egg donation too, so we can test it with an unfertilized sample.” Dr. Yevna smiled, particularly after seeing the way Richard’s eyes lit up at the possibility of finally having children of his own. In sheer excitement, the man took a sharp breath, and smiled.   
  
“As soon as possible. Please. I’m ready to start whenever,” Richard promised, and Dr. Yevna nodded in response.  
  
“Of course. I’ll call down to the lab when the technicians get in for the day.”   
  
\-----------------------  
  
It was two weeks later that Richard’s procedure was scheduled. Instead of going in for work that day, he knew that he was going in for an experiment of his own, and he couldn’t help but be both excited and nervous for it. He’d presided over the second operation with Carlos and Frank, and then Koor’s, before finally being one of the people to help deliver Dr. Yevna’s children as well; he knew the look in all of their eyes far too well, because it was one that he’d often shared whenever he thought about possibly having a family of his own. He’d thought that he’d have no chance at his age with no partner, but the artificial womb procedure was something he’d never imagined as successful, and he was _thrilled_ that he’d been approved for it—and that he’d have a brilliant mind like Dr. Yevna fathering his children as well.   
  
He could think of no greater honor.   
  
They started bright and early, with Richard already pacing the door outside by the time the doctors who were going to help perform his operation arrived. It would be the same group of men who had done Dr. Yevna’s operation, though they were always happy to keep going, knowing how important their roles would be when Yevna’s work went public. Richard was all but ready to prepare himself by the time they all arrived, leading him into the medical room where Dr. Yevna’s implant process took place as well. Richard had high hopes for the procedure, and showed no signs of hesitation as he strolled into the room, dropped his pants in front of his long time coworkers of several years, and moved to lean over the bed that he’d be propped against for the duration of the procedure. He shifted slowly, moving to lay up against it rather than standing like Dr. Yevna had, not wanting his legs to cramp or go to sleep during the process.   
  
The exposure was obvious—he parted his legs on either side of the table do the doctors could have easy access to his body and the area where they would implant the womb. He had little shame in his ambition to make sure he’d become a father as quickly as possible, and none of the other scientists were complaining, since it meant their job was much easier. They were quick to slide the speculum-like stretcher in him, only to realize to their slight surprise that he was already a little prepared already; it seemed he’d put some time in already making sure his body was stretched and prepared for the procedure.   
  
They slowly opened the device in him, stretching him out and leaving him open enough that they could feed the camera tube right through the device, a little procedure they’d been wanting to test to see if it’d make the implant process any easier. It seemed it would with minimal discomfort, and as they set up their camera feed, making sure to record the procedure since it would be tangible evidence to their success, they located the same little spot deep in him that they’d used as a good base point for an insertion location.   
  
Richard braced against the table, feeling the little pinch that he associated with them releasing the womb-implanter, now deep in him as it made a small incision to ground the tissue of the womb into the desired location. He relaxed to prepare for it, then he felt the little pinch, knowing the incision had been made. It was followed by the little rush of cool liquid that the womb had been suspended and preserved in, though he knew that they wouldn’t proceed with the same insemination of the fertilized embryos this time—the ones that were to be put in him were viable, ready eggs rather than something already prepared to grow into a child.   
  
He was a little hard by the time they finished—the friction of the camera cord against his prostate coupled with the way his hips held his cock trapped between his body and the cool metal of the medical table hadn’t helped, though he was doing his best to keep his calm over it.  
  
“Alright,” Doctor Nieve spoke, pulling back the insertion tool, the camera cable, and the stretching device. “Before we implant the eggs, we’ll give it a few days to sit inside you to see it there’s any issue, and then we’ll let you proceed with the next phase privately.”   
  
“Thank you. I’ll be sure to be careful and report any amnormalities,” Richard noted, sitting up and clearing his throat to try and get a little bit of privacy between them. The scientists cleared out of the room, and for three days, Richard had to wait out the rising excitement of knowing that he felt fine, and that the implant had been a success.   
  
\-------------  
  
He returned to the same room three days later, assumed the same clothing, and leaned over the table again for what he knew would be the implanting of the eggs.   
  
There was complete transparency in the procedure; Richard already knew how the process went and he knew everything that they were doing to him. Just like the other tools had been put in him and pulled free, after they lubricated and stretched him this time, he felt a thinner device pressed into him, a singular, long tube with a tapered tip. It was a little more room-temperature than the cool womb and liquid had been, though he felt it push up past his prostate and then past the little, narrow opening of his womb, coaxing it open enough to receive another sudden rush of liquid; a set of unfertilized eggs, ready to be seeded. He shivered hard, and barely resisted cumming on the spot from the sensation, knowing that he didn’t want to tire himself out before those eggs were actually fertilized.   
  
“There we go! All done. Now just sit back and relax for an hour, and Dr. Yevna will be in to check back up on you soon,” Nieve announced, pulling back to begin collect his supplies and clean up his work station with the others.   
  
Richard nodded, biting his lower lip as he shifted to close his legs just a little for the sake of privacy, folding his medical clothing down over his bare skin so they could wait and make sure there wouldn’t be any problems or compromises to the procedure. Fortunately, the hour seemed to go by quickly, and a quick check up of his system showed that there were no signs of the womb not taking, and everything seemed to be in order. After making sure of this, the few other scientists and doctors moved to leave the room, and the cameras were cut briefly, so that Dr. Yevna could enter. There was a brief greeting exchanged between the two of them, but they both knew what he was there for, and neither of them were particularly embarrassed by it.  
  
Richard moved to assume his position bent over the table again, though this time he didn’t lift his weight up onto it, instead leaving his legs spread wide against the metal and his feet planted fairly far apart on the ground, putting himself on subtle display to make it easier on Dr. Yevna. Still well slicked from the fluids and lubricant used in the procedure, and well stretched from the implant, Richard didn’t need any preparing—and Dr. Yevna knew this right from the sight of him, while he shrugged his own pants down quickly enough and stroked himself to hardness. Biting his lower lip, Richard braced himself for however it would feel, nor expecting Dr. Yevna to be anything but professional about it—though much to his surprise, there was a slow, gently way that Charles moved his hand forward, brushing his palm sweetly against the curve of Richard’s behind, moving to spread him as he took a look at where he knew a womb had been implanted, just like inside of himself, as well. This time, however, he was on the other end of the operation.  
  
At first, Dr. Yevna was slow and gentle, prodding the head of his hard cock at the well lubricated ring of muscle that had already been a little abused, making sure that any soreness that might be lingering from Richard’s implant wouldn’t interrupt or affect the way that Richard was feeling in response to his movements, but it was that warmth and the slow, easy way Dr. Yevna moved against him that had the other scientist a little surprised at his caution. Squirming a little, he swallowed and tried to ignore how hard that made him alone again—just when he’d started to calm down a bit, Dr. Yevna certainly wasn’t _letting_ him stay calmed down.  
  
The movements were slow and dedicated, taking the slow process of letting himself sink into Richard’s warmth and heat, feeling himself throb slowly along the way. Richard swallowed again, exhaling softly as he felt Dr. Yevna bottom out; he was several inches in him, and he could feel the subtle, warm way his hips pressed to the curve of Richard’s ass. From there, he rocked slowly instead of thrusting, moving the other scientist’s entire body forward; it was clear he was trying to stay as deep as possible in him, pushing further to see just how far he could settle himself inwards. The further he went, the higher the chance was of him impregnating Richard, he was sure. That was what was important.  
  
Eventually, his slow rocking devolved into a more dedicated, rougher thrusting as Dr. Yevna’s breaths started to hitch softly. Swallowing hard, he knew that from Richard still being sensitive from the operation, and his own personal arousal at the knowledge that he would be bringing more children in the world through another venue, neither of them were likely to last long. Still, he managed to make the medical table rock and shake a little with the movements and thrusts of his hips forward, and unsurprisingly, each motion brought him hard and fast to slam against the other scientist’s prostate, just below where his womb had been positioned; the prime spot for him to press almost flush to it, and with a little, shaking gasp for a moment, Dr. Yevna came as deeply as he could in the willing scientist, pumping stream after stream of potent seed deep in him.   
  
The constant motions and the way Richard had been trapped between the table and the other scientist had Richard on edge again, breathing hard as he gripped the medical sheets under him—but when he felt the rush of the other doctor’s cum, ready to fertilize and give him as many children as the eggs that had been implanted in him would allow, it was his undoing. Richard gasped, throwing his head back with a soft, shuddery moan as he came as well, rolling his hips downwards for a little friction against the table as he came as well.   
  
Dr. Yevna leaned over him, giving a little smile as he kissed the back of Richard’s shoulder, reaching around him to rub a hand slowly against his belly, as if already imagining him swollen with his children.  “We implanted four eggs,” Dr. Yevna informed, smiling lightly. “We’ll see just how successful they are soon, won’t we?”   
  
A month later, and a few early trips to the bathroom, Richard took a pregnancy test and found out it was positive.   
  
\-----------  
  
The following seven months after that heated lab moment with Dr. Yevna were a blur of business. Richard was subjected to test after test—all ones he eagerly took though, excited to see the results of his children growing and to help out with the process of Dr. Yevna’s research. He took blood samples, ultrasounds (the fifth month ultra sound informed them that _all_ of the eggs had taken and were fertilized, much to his delight), endurance tests, and spent plenty of time playing with Carlos, Frank, and Koor’s human children in captivity. The oldest of Carlos’s children had started picking up regular words and speech patterns from the scientists around the facility, finally old enough for Carlos to trust them to interact with the children, and beginning to teach him more human tendencies, too.   
  
The seventh month came with another early scheduled ultrasound, and he was already waiting at the door for the other scientists. There was one that tended to do the ultrasounds personally, making sure there were no others in the room before he did them—the same one that had gotten a little personal during Dr. Yevna’s ultrasounds as well. This was no exception. On the big, metal reclining bed, Richard lifted his shirt to rest just under his swollen, now-larger breasts that were slowly developing the capabilities to produce and provide milk for his coming children.   
  
The cool ultrasound gel was spread over his stomach, though the scientist applying it took his time with circling the gel around his popped out belly button, which had become an outie in the last few weeks.   
  
“Looks like they’ve got you about ready to bust, don’t they?” the scientist teased, turning on the monitor and setting the little plastic wand against his stomach. His touch had been slow, almost a seductive caress instead of a spreading of the jelly. The wand helped spread it more, as the scientist moved it until he saw the first child appearing on the screen. Richard laughed at his joke, but he couldn’t help but shiver a little—this scientist always took the wand a little lower, and though it was no less effective, there was no denying that it was a little personal. He wandered it until he saw the second infant growing in him, and Richard couldn’t even allow the almost inappropriate brushes of the wand along his pants line distract him from seeing his children appear, one by one, on the screen. His heart felt like it would burst with joy as he looked at the second one, then the fourth. The wand lingered a little, allowing the scientist’s hand to brush where Richard was a little hard in his pants, teasing—but the man doing the ultrasounds never did anything more than tease.  
  
“Looks like all four of them are doing just fine,” the scientist said with a little note of amusement in his voice, smiling as he watched Richard squirm somewhat uncomfortably as a result of his motions. Hastily trying to hide his embarrassment, Richard moved to grab the tissues there to clean up the jelly off of his stomach and sat up.   
  
“Thank you. I’ll be sure to stop by on time for next month’s, too.”   
  
Where the man would surely do the same thing again, he was convinced, but for now he was a little late for the appointments that he kept with Dr. Yevna after each ultrasound. As the children’s other parent, he knew that the other scientist liked to hear that his children were going to be alright as well. There was almost a skip to his step as he went out to Dr. Yevna’s office. Dr. Yevna looked up to the knock on his office door and welcomed him in. His eyes immediately fell on Richard’s belly, swollen with all four of their children.  
  
“All good,” Richard reported, smiling as one hand rested against his swollen belly. “Though I think I know what you meant when you told me to watch out for the ultrasound guy.”   
  
“You too?” Dr. Yevna questioned, looking more amused than upset at the news that Richard had undergone the same teasing he had—but he could also clearly see the somewhat of an outline of arousal from Richard still being half hard, outlined in his pants. Dr. Yevna kicked back in his chair, gesturing to the desk in front of him. “Come here. I want to do a personal exam,” he instructed, and Richard moved to stand in front of Dr. Yevna, leaning back against the desk to take some of the extra weight off of his ankles, which had been hurting lately.   
  
Slowly, Dr. Yevna moved Richard’s shirt up so he could move to rub his palms over his stomach, feeling the children inside move and start to kick in response to the warmth of his hands instead of the chill that had been the ultrasound jelly and wand before.   
  
“I think they know I’m here,” he hummed, speaking with his cheek pressed to the soft hair of Richard’s belly, before pressing a kiss right at the center of it. “The sound of my voice always makes them move more, doesn’t it?” He was right—ever since Richard had started feeling them move, Dr. Yevna’s voice had made them squirm and kick with delight, and he went on to kiss his stomach a few more times, sweet talking the babies inside—while allowing his hand to move down slowly to start to cup Richard’s half-hard member through the material of his pants, rubbing him slowly and sweetly.   
  
It wasn’t long until he was red in the fact and squirming on the desk, and Dr. Yevna’s free hand busied itself with roaming gently over his stomach, massaging it while he helped the other lean back on the desk, clearing any paperwork out of the way while he slowly undid Richard’s belt and then started to unbutton them. By then, Richard was fully hard, and when he pulled down his pants, that erection bobbed back up against his stomach. Dr. Yevna’s hand wrapped around it while his free one moved down to between his legs, helping Richard recline up on the desk while the pregnant man rocked up gently into his grasp, gasping softly as Dr. Yevna slid two fingers into him, finding him already wet from his implant and ready. Pulling his hand back out after a slow, careful stretching, Dr. Yevna moved to slide his pants down to just his knees to rub his own now-hard cock against the slickness between his ass cheeks.   
  
“Maybe you should come see me after every ultrasound,” Dr. Yevna teased, as he slowly started to push his cock in. His eyes closed for a moment, allowing himself to relish in the feeling of Richard’s tight walls around him, groaning softly as he pressed in. There was a little more impatience than there had been when he’d bred him—seeing Richard already pregnant and so large had him turned on, and he knew from his own experience that sex wouldn’t hurt the children in him.   
  
“I will—oh, _oh, right there-_ I- I will-“ Richard gasped, feeling Yevna seek out just the right angle that he remembered from last time, the spot that had made Richard gasp and squirm under him, even though he'd been face down at that point. It wasn’t long until the sounds of their hips hitting filled the room, and Dr. Yevna was relieved at knowing he didn’t expect any other guests in his office for at least an hour. One hand lifted to hold Richard’s full belly, while the other wandered up to tease the nipple of one of his swollen, sensitive man-breasts. Richard gasped and gripped at the edges of the desk, spreading his legs a little further so Dr. Yevna could move a little easier. It was almost like he was being held in place though there was no force behind it, and it wasn’t long until Dr. Yevna had to take a step forward—his rough thrusts had pushed the desk an inch or two forward, but both of them were close.  
  
With a cry that he had to bite against his knuckle to silence less one of the secretaries or the other scientists hear, Richard was the first to cum this time. It was with a few, twitching little jerks against Dr. Yevna that he finished, sending a few shots of cum against his own stomach and against Dr. Yevna’s palm on his stomach—but the way that Richard tightened around him had Dr. Yevna leaned forward, shivering as he emptied his own load in Richard again. The sound between them were soft gasps and the distant sound of a phone ringing in another office, but both were pleased.   
  
\----------  
  
The next two months passed uneventfully, but almost in a blur. Dr. Yevna had started bringing his own children to work—they weren’t troublesome, and stayed in their play pen set up in the corner of his office. It made feeding them on a schedule much more easy, and it was part of their analysis for his own children to interact with the other children that had been born to the gorillas and the orangutan of the facility.   
  
There was a certain excitement around the office, though, too—Richard was due any day, and the entire office was thrumming with the excitement for when it would happen. Dr. Yevna had personally prepared to handle the birth himself, even having Richard come to his office each morning to check on his big, quad-swollen stomach to sweet talk his unborn children, usually while breast feeding his own, now almost a year and a half old. He knew he would have to ween them soon, but he was enjoying the closeness with them while he could.   
  
Richard was sitting on his desk, rubbing his stomach with a little complaint about his soreness everywhere when he suddenly tensed—and Dr. Yevna looked down to see a thin trail of water between his thighs on top of his desk. Instead of fear or alarm crossing his features, instead, a bright smile appeared and he pressed the little button that was set to the intercom system to his secretary.   
  
“Susan, send in Dr. Simone to watch my kids for a few hours. Richard’s water just broke.”   
  
Standing, Dr. Yevna moved over to the play pen to set his child down—there was a little fussing because the baby wasn’t _done_ eating, yet, but he knew that they had enough formula in the labs for Koor’s children still to cover for his own, as well. Kissing each of his kids on the forehead, murmuring that they would soon have younger siblings, Dr. Yevna stood to take Richard’s hand as another doctor rushed in to take care of watching his own children for a few hours.   
  
He helped Richard along the hallway down to the delivery room, surprised to see how quickly his contractions were starting and how each one seemed to be coming sooner than the last. Fortunately they’d found that the artificial wombs came with somewhat quicker births than natural ones did, likely the body adapting differently and working different muscles.   
  
They used the same delivery room that Dr. Yevna had used as well, but this time he would be the one delivering Richard’s children rather than being the one on the table. Helping Richard into a hospital gown rather than his pants and shirt, it wasn’t long until they had him on his back on the more comfortable delivery cot, with his legs spread and the entire area sterilized. The same doctors who had worked with Dr. Yevna’s delivery were pregnant, but this time they would be taking the children and making sure each was fine.   
  
“You’ve got this, Richard. You’re doing great. I’m going to need you to start pushing on my count down, alright? It looks like you’re already dialated-“ Dr. Yevna knew his voice was calming to the children, so he could only hope that it would help Richard through what might be a difficult delivery with four as well. He coached him softly, watching as the first head the quadruplets began to crown, and somewhat nervously, he still helped Richard along until finally, their first child was born. It was a little girl who looked somewhat noticeably like Dr. Yevna, so he beamed with pride as he handed the child off to the first doctor, letting them take care of the umbilical cord and taking the baby off to be cleaned up a little.   
  
“The first one is good, Richard. A little girl. Our little girl.” There was encouragement in his tone, letting Richard take a few moments to breathe and get readjusted before he would start pushing again. The process was hard, and the delivery was still going to be difficult, but both of them were working together to make sure that each of the children would come into the world safe.   
  
About thirty minutes later, the second child started to appear, with just the base glimpse of the top of his head first, before the muscle squeezed around him and began to push again, and Dr. Yevna was able to confirm that the second child was indeed a boy, a son for them both. Breathing with relief as the baby started crying before he could even smack his bottom to get the little shock of air flowing, they cleaned away and debris from his face while they went ahead and took care of the umbilical cord. Dr. Yevna was surprised to see that the third child had started delivering almost immediately after the second though, and they almost had to speed rush getting the second child separated so they could bring in the third child. There were only a couple of minutes separating their births, though after that, it seemed Richard was almost exhausted. The third child was a little boy as well, apparently not wanting to be too far behind his older brother from being born. They’d probably have a strong rivalry when they were older.   
  
They gave him a good few moments to breathe and to catch his pace again, before finally, he started to push once more. Exhaling sharply, the scientist gave a little grunt and a cry as he finally started to bring his last child forward. It was a little more difficult than the second birth, though not quite as hard as the first, and with enough pushing, finally Richard managed to give a good, but painful shove of muscles again and then their fourth child, another little girl, was finally born.  
  
Dr. Yevna could only marvel at the sight of all of the children in the little beds the had set up for them to be laid out in when they were cleaned and bundled. Four new children of his own, though he knew that these would be raised by Richard as well. There was no denying that he’d found happiness in expanding his family, and knowing that he’d have a partner to assist with the future the children would bring.   
  
One by one, the children were brought back over to Richard to look over as well, despite how exhausted and somewhat frazzled he was from the experience. Slowly, he took the oldest girl and brought her to his chest, holding her close and allowing her to start feeding from one of his breasts, which had finally finished fully developing the complete mammary glands that he needed to feed his children. The child squirmed in delight, cooing softly before starting her first meal.   
  
Dr. Yevna gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, comforting him and watching him enjoy his first few moments of real fatherhood, and the responsibility and love that would come from taking care of all four of his children.


	6. The Research Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to go public with his scientific findings, Dr. Yevna decides that to prove his studies, he wants to try one, final experiment before announcing his evidence and research to the world.

It had been almost a year since Charles Yevna had gotten Richard pregnant. Though his own children were weened now, and active playmates of the gorillas and orangutan Koor, it only gave him time to work more on the fact that finally, he was getting the last of his research together through recording his findings in detail—and he had, by now, finished the book he was working on, ready to publish it. Things were busy for Dr. Yevna, but had never been better’ once he went live.   
  
Dr. Yevna could have never imagined the success that his experimentation would bring him; after recording the arrival of his children, and the progress that he had made each day of his pregnancy, he’d managed to turn it into a scientific portfolio of his work. He would present his findings to the public in a national scientific conference that he’d managed to convince the Westford company into hosting. He’d claimed he had a breakthrough that would shock the nation—and he wasn’t wrong. The top scientific minds from across the country would be invited, and experts on both humans and ferals would be receiving invitations any day now. It was planned for nearly seven months away.   
  
Before then, however, Dr. Yevna had a lot on his mind. Rather than just showing his children, and the children of the gorillas, he knew that he would have to make a pressing, public case for the success of his work. Despite their extensive documentation, he knew there would be skeptical and people naysaying without physical, factual evidence right in front of them, and so, he’d decided to go through with the procedure again. If he were to be honest, there was a faint nostalgic longing in him too ever since he’d weened his children. As much as he tried to ignore it, he longed for even more little patters of feet and cries and precious babies in his life, considering the children he’d had with Richard largely stayed at their other father’s home.   
  
He knew that it’d be more credible if people could witness an actual feral pregnancy as well. It left him with few options other than what he was sure would make everyone happy regardless. That morning, he moved into Frank and Carlos’s living quarters, smiling in greeting as the little children the gorillas were raising babbled in excitement to see him, the oldest, now around five or six, laughing as they ran circles around his feet. Almost immediately, he felt the kinship with the other gorillas, moving to personally sit down with them; from the way they looked over their children, he could tell that they, too, were somewhat missing the sweet days of still having smaller children to fawn over. He knew they didn’t love their older children any less, just as he didn’t, but there was something to be said about the feeling of their children moving in them, and making sure they brought them into the world safe and sound. It was something that all three of them missed, and so, he didn’t think he’d have any trouble.  
  
He made slow gestures at first, to the children, and then to his own stomach, which he formed his hands in a dome over, making it look like he was pregnant. Carlos was the one sitting with him primarily, with Frank out rounding up two of the more rowdy children who had gotten into some disagreement over a toy, making them sit in the corner until they’d learn to behave or get along, whichever came first. It was the same gestures that the other scientists had used to let Carlos know about the pregnancy the first, and the second time, so it didn’t take much movement at all for Carlos to realize what the doctor was suggesting, and there was clear excitement that crossed the gorilla’s face, perking up considerably as he reached out to take Frank’s wrist, pulling him closer and gesturing to Dr. Yevna so the other gorilla would pay attention, before he gestured frantically to the children himself, then to Frank’s stomach.  
  
Frank perked up immediately in surprise, and made the little signal they’d learned to give the doctors for _yes,_ and it was clear both were in a desperate want for the experience of having more children again.  
  
Dr. Yevna smiled, and gestured to himself as well. They knew that he was a father as well, from how often the little children came by that were led by Dr. Yevna, and the two gorillas reached up to clasp and pat his shoulder, as if congratulating him on being able to go through that experience again as well.  
  
As he stood up to leave, he gave them the gesture for two, letting them know that it would be two days, and then they would be called again. It would give them plenty of time to get one of the other gorillas to prepare to watch their children, which was a task that any of the rest of the group would be happy to undertake. Even if they weren’t gorillas themselves, the children had been universally adopted by the entire group, and there was never a shortage of anyone willing to look after them.  Dr. Yevna left them both wound up and excited for the next few days to come in their enclosure, returning to his office as he scheduled the appointment to have the wombs he’d already had growing in stock and storage prepared, and to put in another order for fertilized embryos. It was time to move the final phase of his plan into action.   
  
\--------  
  
The procedure would carry on as normal, though they would be doing the gorillas first under Dr. Yevna’s supervision, and then they would be proceeding in another room to set it up for the doctor himself. While he was clearly excited, he knew that making sure that they had excellent medical knowledge on hand for what would be their world-premiere of work was absolutely vital. At around ten in the morning the gorillas were taken from their enclosure, leaving their children with one of the others there to help look after them, and then lead down the same hallway that Carlos had been down twice before, and Frank once himself.   
  
For a brief moment they looked around to see if Koor, who had now become a close friend of both of theirs, would be joining them. There was a little disappointment at not seeing him, but the orangutan had seemed perfectly happy with the children that he’d had and where he was at in the timeframe they’d asked him, and so, it wasn’t an issue that he didn’t want to necessarily have any more children of his own. Dr. Yevna had respected that, so they’d moved forward with only the intention of impregnating the three on that day, and letting it progress on schedule for the conference.   
  
It was Carlos who was first moved up and strapped down into the table, despite Dr. Yevna’s worded belief that he might not even need the restraints, since neither gorilla had acted violently in the last procedures with them. The other doctors didn’t want to violate the set protocol they’d already enacted though, and soon after, Frank moved up to the table to also climb on top of it, spreading his legs so that the doctors could also strap his legs in to the side, keeping him open for when the procedure would begin.   
  
They had decided to go through with the process of preparing them together though Carlos would be the first to go through the ordeal. They moved together to start to lube the two of them up, first placing the little stretching tool inside of Carlos, sinking it slowly into him. It’d been a couple of years since Carlos had gone through his own last pregnancy, so the sensation still felt a little foreign to him. Even if he'd felt it twice before, he wasn’t necessarily certain it was a feeling that he could get used to easily. There were a lot more cameras this time than before, considering they wanted to make sure that every motion and process were well recorded both as a guide to help future scientists follow the same procedure, but also to disprove any naysayers.   
  
After the gorilla was sufficiently stretched, the camera, recording this time again to make sure that they would have another back up file of evidence, was pushed into him using the long, flexible cord that they’d previously only used to make sure they were inserting the womb in the right spot. Since they had no need to make any fresh insertions this time, it was only used to give a brief look over the prosthetic, artificial womb that Carlos had been inserted with in the past. While he had experienced no discomfort or suspicious symptoms of any sort from the insertion before, they wanted to look over the implant to make sure that it didn’t show any signs of damage or wear. To their relief, their oldest womb implant seemed to have adapted well in the gorilla’s body, showing natural growth and repair of cells, and there was a bit of discussion amongst themselves that they might have also found a way of successfully growing a rejection-proof, cross-species organ tissue.   
  
That discussion would come after they went public, with far more research. For now, they were relatively confident that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the womb still in the gorilla, and taking the first of the five tubes, each having its own pre-fertilized egg, they slid the inseminator all the way into Carlos until the tip pressed to the opening of his womb, coaxing it a little open before press the plunger.  
  
 The gorilla’s breath hitched softly as he felt the little increase of pressure inside of him. The inseminator had already offered a little friction to his inner walls, enough to make him breathe a little more heavily and start to feel the beginnings of arousal. He was becoming hard, though he was a little less embarrassed about it now than he had been the first two times; he was used to it now, and since he knew it was unavoidable, he had been expecting it all along. The first inseminator was pulled out, then another inserted, this time with a separate egg. They wanted to use eggs from different sources this time, if just to see what would happen if the children they implanted him with would be alright if they decided to use fertilized eggs from different sources. Carlos would love them all regardless of any differences, they were sure of.   
  
The second insemination came with another little burst of fluids, but now it was starting to have a much more noticeable effect. He was rocking slowly against the table, biting against his lip as he gripped the edges of it. The third insemination was starting to stretch his womb with the fluids they held the fertilized eggs in, and it was enough to start making the gorilla breathe a little more heavily, tilting his head down as he dripped precum from the stimulation.   
  
By the time the fourth insertion of a fertilized egg was finished, he was panting softly, visibly aroused and under duress from his attempt to keep from making a mess. Unfortunately, the fifth egg insertion was his undoing, and with a strangled little gasp that hinted he was trying to stay quiet, he came onto the table under where his hips were pulled back up above it.

The mess was immediate, but he didn’t seem to be particularly put out by the embarrassment afterwards. He couldn’t be anything but satisfied knowing that he would hopefully be carrying even more children now, despite how long it’d been since he’d last had any.   
  
Seeing his good friend so relieved in more ways than one, Frank found any reservations he’d had about going through the procedure again melting away into the excitement deep in his heart at the realization that he would be experiencing the same soon. He stabilized himself, though they’d left the little stretching tube in him for Carlos’s entire procedure. It wasn’t a surprise when they pulled it free and found him well adjusted to its size, though they planned on doing his insemination a little differently. Whereas Carlos had had to go through five different insertions of different eggs with different sperm donors, Frank’s would be all the same, meaning they could do his with one inserter.   
  
First, however, they inserted the camera. They’d need to check to make sure that Frank’s womb was also in good, working order before they’d inseminate him. A quick pass over with the camera, a detailed analysis of the coloring, health, and overall appearance of the organ, and the scientists were in agreement that there was likely nothing wrong with the womb. They could continue with no trouble, to their relief, with Frank as well.   
  
Fortunately for the second gorilla, all of his eggs would be inserted at once. While Carlos’s operation had dragged out slowly over the duration of five separate eggs being inserted, his own were all contained within one, singular needleless syringe that they slide into him until it, too, was flush with his womb. What he didn’t expect was that it would be thicker than the tool that they had used on Carlos, and it stretched him wider than the little preparation device had, leaving him gasping in faint shock as he squirmed around it. It pressed fully against all of the sensitive spots deep inside of him, and made him swallow hard as he tried to keep control over himself—with increasingly little success. He shifted, clenching his jaw as his eyes closed, but no matter how much he tried to ignore the feeling, it was simply too overwhelming.   
  
Coupled with the sudden flood of excess liquid that had been holding the eggs suddenly filling him and his womb, the poor gorilla didn’t stand a chance. He buckled against the table, giving a singular little thrust as he, too, made a somewhat mess of the area with how hard he came in that moment. The scientists made sure to push the plunger down on the syringe very slowly so they wouldn’t stretch the artificial organ out too much with the fluid, but at the same time, they knew that him clenching around it ran the risk of him hurting a muscle, so it wasn’t too long before they were slowly pulling it out of the tight ring of muscle of his anus as well. Both gorillas were given a few minutes to rest—but also a few minutes to let their positions hopefully solidify the eggs attaching to their wombs and making sure there were no slippages outwards or any loss of viable pregnancies.   
  
Dr. Yevna watched over the procedure with an approving look, though once both were well seeded and given a soft pillow under them on the table to help them relax while they were left in the straps of the table, he gave a little gesture to the doctor who had done their procedures. He’d wanted to watch over for it to make sure their wombs would also be alright, perhaps out of a little concern for his own, but he was also prepared to go through with the same operation that they’d just gone through themselves. In order to maintain some consistency, he’d planned to have them impregnated on the same day as himself so they could monitor the progress of their pregnancies together—and so that their presentation would show a sense of union and planning.   
  
They left a few attendants in the room with the gorillas, who would eventually lead both Carlos and Frank back to their enclosure. The rest of the scientists moved along with him until the room that they used for both Richard and himself; the cameras were set up there as well, recording every movement apart from the brief moment that Dr. Yevna took to set himself aside behind a curtain and to change from his doctor’s attire and into a medical gown he was afforded a little more modesty than the gorillas, largely because he was the one in charge of all of the scenarios.   
  
He adjusted himself flat up onto the medical bed there, not bending over this time because of the clear fact that he knew the operation would likely make him climax. He laid flat on the metal, spreading his legs with his cock pressed between his soft, hair lower belly and the cold metal of the bed, hidden away from the view of the cameras as he spread his legs flat behind him, then opening at an angle.  
  
The other doctors in the room made quick work of beginning preparations. They started the cameras recording once he’d laid down and made himself comfortably, they moved up to press the preparing tube into him as well, stretching him out to get him ready for what was to come. The camera feed was prepared for the tube as well; they’d be doing a quick glance over of his womb as they had done with the gorillas, to ensure that there were no abnormalities in the implant, and to make sure that it was still in place where it should be with no jostling or signs of abnormal wear.   
  
He was a bit impatient, though, and it only made sense that he issued the slight order to go ahead and remove the preparation device and insert the camera. Dr. Yevna bit his tongue hesitantly as he felt the nearest doctor wriggle the preparation device free in lieu of sliding the long, thin camera wire into him. The television monitor reflecting the camera feed was tilted towards him, enabling him to see the movement of the camera within him as it searched over his own implant. He was relieved to see that there were no changes to his womb from the pictures he’d seen from his own ordeal, meaning that the implant was still as healthy in him as it had been in both of the gorillas as well.   
  
“Proceed,” he instructed, trying to ignore the faint way the camera wire pressing against his prostate made him feel short of breath. As the same camera feed wiggled to the side instead of withdrawing like it had with the gorillas (according to plan, considering he wanted to show the method and positioning for the insemination on camera as well), and he felt the syringe, about the same size as the one used by Frank, slowly start to be inserted into him.   
  
Dr. Yevna did his best to stay silent, preserving his dignity by taking slow, measured breaths inwards to keep his silence, knowing that if he made any noise it would be caught by the cameras all watching. While his breath hitched in his throat briefly, he managed to keep himself from making any embarrassing moans or gasps, even when the pressure of the syringe inside of him pressed the camera wire fully against his prostate. Swallowing, he tilted his head forward, feeling as the little injector tip pressed flush with the opening to his womb, but he could still see it on the screen from the corner of his eye. Though he’d never watched it before, the knowledge that the little tube carried his next batch of children and would be inseminating him was a thought that was arousing all on its own as he watched and felt, little by little, the plunger push slowly down. The fluids started to fill him, and though he couldn’t see the microscopic fertilized eggs, he knew that they were there. That was his undoing, and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment as he felt the fluid start to overfill him. Coupled with the pressure from the syringe and the camera inside of him, and the rush of liquid, he had to take a sharp breath—right as he felt himself cum hard against the table under him. The little hitch in his breathing betrayed what had happened to all of the other scientists in the room, but no one was going to comment on it. So close to their project going public, getting on Dr. Yevna’s bad side would be like a career suicide at that point, and they’d be ostracized from the project entirely before their big debut.   
  
As the last of the contents of the syringe was emptied deep into his artificial womb, he let out a slow, deliberate exhale to make it seem a little less obvious that he had made a mess, and slowly, the syringe was pulled out of him, leaving only the eggs and the fluid in him as the camera was pulled out as well. They allotted him a few moments to breathe while the technicians and other scientists in the room moved around to start turning off cameras, now that the procedure had been completed. Slowly, he pushed himself up on the table, and took the nearby towel to clean himself up. Though it was a bit of a mess, he found himself almost absentminded in his method of cleaning it. There was a lot to plan for the future, and he could only dream of what was to come.  
  
Once he was cleaned up, Dr. Yevna moved to get dressed again, before moving to each of the cameras to make sure that they had successful files on each. They had a lot of video footage, which was just what he wanted; after his public press conference and seminar, there would be demands for scientific footage and also possible room for documentaries. He was the first recipient human recipient of an artificial womb in the world, after all, and he was sure people would want his story.  
  
\--------  
  
A month after each of their procedures and operations, the pregnancy tests were done via blood work and urology tests both—a safety precaution to make sure there weren’t any false positives because of the womb itself in them, but all tests proved that all three of them were carrying and that the inseminations had been successful. It was to be expected—they all felt like they had the procedure down to fine science at that point—but it still felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of all of them in the anxious anticipation of seeing if their latest efforts would be successful or not.   
  
The same day, Dr. Yevna had Westford call to confirm the reservations and attendances of all of the invitees. While there would be a little bit longer to prepare for the documentary, time was now a major factor in their midst; they had only a few months to round up the factual evidence that they needed to ensure their research was proven and believable. While no one could question the literal children that had been born from the procedures, they would now have to make sure that their assets were covered from the fact they hadn’t been entirely honest about the usage of fertilized eggs they’d been receiving from one of the local clinics, and Westford still had no idea about the experiments and procedures that Richard and Dr. Yevna had used their labs and delivery rooms for.   
  
They were sure, however, that once they went public with their studies, Westford wouldn’t be able to blame them at all for their dedication and hard work. It would take their small scientific facility and put it on the map.   
  
The six months ahead of them felt both rushed but also agonizingly slow. It seemed whenever they thought they were fully prepared, something else would come up—until finally the day was there, and Dr. Yevna was concernedly rubbing his stomach, feeling a little nervous about the entire ordeal. The press conference was held in one of the nearby conference centers, in a grand ballroom that had plenty of tables but also a grand stage for their presentation to occur on. None of the external guests knew why they could hear the distant sounds of crying children, but it soon became obvious when Dr. Yevna walked up onto the stage, followed by several scientists, doctors, and nurses who also lead along Carlos, Frank, and Koor and all of the children they had given birth to since the start of the artificial womb research. Richard was also there, with his own children—and he was also helping manage Dr. Yevna’s children in tow, since Dr. Yevna would be doing so much of the talking.  
  
For a moment there seemed to be some brief confusion among all of the onlookers, who weren’t sure why Dr. Yevna’s children or why _any_ of the near two dozen children, gorillas, scientists, and the one orangutan were now all up on the stage together. Dr. Yevna felt his heart skip a beat in nervousness, but he found himself silently and subtly comforted by the feeling of his children moving around in his swollen stomach, little kicks and pats to the inside of his belly making him a little sore, but ultimately a little more confident in the presentation that he was giving.  
  
“My name is Dr. Charles Yevna,” he started, squaring his shoulders. “And today, I’ve come to make the announcement that we have made a—no, _the_ scientific breakthrough on reproductive technology. The children that you see here on this stage today were brought to term by myself, Dr. Richard, and the three ferals that you see here on the stage. Three of us are also currently pregnant with more, including myself.”  
  
It was an impressive and unexpected introduction that explained both the presence of the ferals and all of the human children up on the stage, and immediately, there was a quick reaction from the audience, a little roar of surprise and doubt from the group sitting around at the tables in the grand ballroom. There were easily over a hundred present guests, and he recognized many of them as world renowned doctors—the ideal crowd he was trying to reach. There was doubt written on many of their faces, which was understandable: to make a proclamation that the two men and three ferals on the stage had not only brought to term a child, but an entire _stage_ full of children was a bold claim.   
  
Dr. Yevna allowed for the buzz of the room to die out a little, before he moved to stand back at the microphone once more, taking a breath. “A few years ago, we signed up for a closed private study for our friend Carlos, here.”  
  
At the mention of his name, Carlos stepped forward, lifting his hand in a single wave. His children bustled around him, holding onto his arms and looking out at all of the people in the room with wide, shocked eyes. Dr. Yevna let his movement leave its impact, before he continued. “For the testing of an artificial womb in willing ferals. The company that initiated this call hasn’t open any longer, but there was a small issue with our delivery with a feral, fertilized egg sample that we placed from a local clinic. Instead of feral eggs, we were sent fertilized human eggs. A few months after he was already inseminated, we realized the issue—and to preserve Carlos’s health and happiness, we decided to not to terminate the pregnancy. Much to our surprise, Carlos’ pregnancy was carried to full term.”  
  
Here, he made a little gesture, and one by one, Carlos’s oldest children stepped forward. The room hummed one more in observation in quiet conversations, though no one was interrupting him and it wasn’t loud enough to keep Dr. Yevna from speaking.   
  
“After their birth, we did not see the need to separate Carlos from his children. Even now, they speak and have the regular development levels of human children, through interactions with the doctors at our facility. Then, we noticed Frank, our second gorilla, was experiencing the same symptoms of destitute loneliness that had us considering Carlos for the first operation.” He clicked a button, showing the failure rates reported among the program from other facilities. “And we realized that while the process may not work well for feral infants, we may be on to something via using it to carry human children instead.”   
  
Dr. Yevna continued on through his slide show, speaking on the procedures that they had performed on Carlos and Frank again, then on Koor, who gave a small wave with his own children. He was winning over the room, and the tables all seemed to be fairly well convinced at that point. He had overwhelming evidence, and then it came to him discussing his own children, and their birth—then Richard’s. With a small amount of pride and a hint of embarrassment, he mentioned that fertilizing the eggs manually worked as well.  
  
“And now, currently, we are undergoing our last procedure before we will publish the method of producing the artificial and produce wombs, the operation method, and the entirety of our studies.” Finally, the large machine that had been covered for the duration of his speech was uncovered, and a large screen descended from the ceiling behind them. “But for any of our lingering nonbelievers at the conference, we will be doing a live ultrasound of myself, Carlos, and Frank.” To punctuate his statement, Dr. Yevna paused and straightened, undoing the lower buttons on his shirt—his suit jacket had been left back at his chair—to show the swell of his clearly pregnant belly. His belly button was pressed outwards with the strain of the children inside.   
  
Any rumor of doubt in the room stilled, and from others, a thrum of excitement had started. It was an excellent breakthrough, and the room was clearly excited to see real, living evidence that there was truth to what the presentation was showing them. Carlos was first—he knew that table quite well, as well as the doctor who was preparing the ultrasound machine. The gorilla moved carefully up to the table and leaned back, doing his best not to squirm or flinch away when the cool gel was rubbed across his already swollen stomach. They had wanted the number of children to be a surprise for all of them at the presentation, so none of the three knew just how many babies they were carrying at the time.   
  
Carlos knew the importance of the showing, but also was excited himself, so it was impossible not to wriggle just a _little_ as he looked out to all of his various children with some level of pride, knowing there would soon be more joining them. However, his glance was soon diverted to the large screen behind them all. With baited breaths, the room waited, and in perfect unison to the ultrasound wand touching his stomach, the group was treated to the first views of Carlos’s next batch of children. There were two tightly entwined with one another, almost as if the two unborn babies were gently embracing one another in the womb, and it brought out a soft echo of ‘awws’ from the onlookers. There were pictures being taken now, a few flashes in the audience—it was fine. The more they shared the story, the more famous Dr. Yevna knew he would become.   
  
Slowly, the ultrasound went on to show that alongside the first two children shown, there were three more in total in the gorilla’s swollen belly. The announcement of five was made, explained quickly to Carlos, and any questions in the room were paused so that Frank could move up to the table as well for his own turn. Another ultrasound was done, but the doctor seemed to be moving somewhat quickly through them—if just because of his own nervousness, or from the fact that the room was clearly ready to see the result of all three ultrasounds so they could begin questions.   
  
Frank’s children were also revealed, one by one—until the man could find no more, and then the announcement came through for him as well: five as well. The room was a little more excited now at seeing the possibility of multiples across the board, since it meant that not only was Dr. Yevna’s program successful, it was _extremely_ successful. It was a near guarantee from what they’d been told so far that pregnancies had happened every time.  Frank soon rejoined Carlos, both of them beaming with pride at one another with their hands over their equally swollen stomachs. From what Dr. Yevna could see, the cold gel and their own excitement had their children active for both of them. He could echo that sentiment, feeling that his own stomach was both a bundle of nerves as he moved up to the table as well with his shirt still unbuttoned.   
  
His eyes moved away from the audience before him to his children once, and then moved his gaze up to the large screen as well. The children growing inside of him would be a large part of his future as well, he knew. A little more slowly, as if for impact after the prior two rapid-fire ultrasounds, the doctor went over his stomach with the ultrasound wand. One by one, the room nearly counted together with baited breath as Dr. Yevna’s children were totaled and tallied up as well—as with the gorillas, it seemed they observed five each as well.   
  
Dr. Yevna breathed a sigh of relief and joy. He’d hoped that all of the eggs would take for each of them, and it seemed that hope had come true after all. After cleaning himself up a bit from the ultrasound, making sure he had gotten all of the ultrasound gel from his stomach, he buttoned up his shirt again, picked up the microphone once more, and gave the room a beaming smile. After a moment, he moved to stand before the group, giving a loose, sweeping gesture to all of the children around them in example. The children grouped themselves around their respective parents, and the scientists helped hold the ones that were still too small to walk or move around on their own. The rest seemed to be on their best behavior, holding onto their parent’s fur in the case of Frank and Carlos and Koor, though Richard’s were still small enough that the staff was helping him hold them. Dr. Yevna’s children, just big enough to start walking on their own, were crowded close around his legs.   
  
“As you can see, the culmination of our efforts and research has ensured that every implanted egg so far has taken in each effort. We have nearly perfected these efforts, and we’re confident in their success rates. I will be releasing a book on the subject, a documentary, and we will be going live with our research pending offers on the copyright we have already filed. Thank you for your attendance.”  
  
All at once, the room seemed to rise, and person after person began to applaud their efforts at the research, and their clear success. All at once, the press that had been invited to the evening dinner surged forward, and next would begin the actual press conference following the evening. Here, the other scientists moved forward to take his children for the rest of the afternoon; they would be taken back to the hotel room where they were all staying, and he’d already made arrangements for two of the other nurse staff to watch over them for the afternoon. He imagined he’d be invited out socially, even if he didn’t plan on drinking because of his own pregnancy. He was going to be quite popular for the next few months in the scientific community, but he wanted to enjoy it while he still had a fair amount of mobility while his stomach was still in the growing stages.  
  
At the press conference, the questions were already prepared for.   
  
“Do you have any regrets about testing this procedure twice on yourself?” One perky reporter questioned, looking proud for throwing him what he thought would be a curve ball.  
  
“Absolutely none. I’ve wanted children for a long time myself, and I’m very pleased with the ability to not only have them, but to bring them to term and carry them myself. I feel it was a bonding experience that could only be a once-in-a-lifetime event between me and my children. I’m very happy with it, and the results,” Dr. Yevna answered, one hand lifting to rest against the top of the swell of his stomach. It was an excellent photogenic shot, and several reporters were happy to snap photos of.   
  
“What about the gorillas? Were they consenting to this procedure as well?”  
  
“Yes, as you know, Westford only houses sentient, intelligent ferals. The procedure and questions were explained to them beforehand, and as with myself as well, all of them were interested in having their own children without the constraints of having to find a permanent mate amongst themselves. They all agreed to the procedure—and Carlos was particularly happy to undergo it not once, or twice, but all three times. Frank is a second time carrier as well, and he’s very thrilled with the prospect of having more children.”   
  
There was an excited murmur among the crowd. “And do you think this procedure is dangerous in any way?”  
  
“Not at all. The artificial womb is a harmless implant, and it can be used across all spectrums. Men who wish to be carrying fathers, infertile women who wish to have the artificial implant done, anyone who _wants_ to be a parent at this point has the potential to have the implant done. It’s affordable to produce the tissue to grow one, and the operation is short and ultimately noninvasive. There’s no need for anesthesia.” He made a small gesture, and a smile crossed his features. “All of us were conscious for the implant, and the insemination. Our documentary will show the full detail of how it works, once we have signed with a publishing company and media company to produce it on a widescale venue. Please look forward to it.”   
  
With that, he stood, giving a hesitant bow that was careful not to put too much pressure or discomfort on his swollen belly, and held up a single hand to signify that they wouldn’t be taking any more question sat the current time. The room was abuzz with excited media professionals who wanted to get in one last word or one last question, but for now, Dr. Yevna was finished. The number was given to his Westford office, which had recently taken on two new secretaries who would have their hands full in the following weeks with people trying to get ahold of him for his book deal, rights to the documentary, talk shoes, and other media outlets that were now thriving to try and get ahold of him for his knowledge and experience with the medical announcement.   
  
For now, Dr. Yevna needed a few minutes to recover from the excitement and the stress of the large presentation. As he started to walk away from the podium, however, he room fell hush, and then a large eruption of applause and cheers broke out across the room. The men and women who had attended the dinner had stayed to watch the public press conference, and now hundreds of members of the scientific and medical communities, alongside the journalists that had been questioning him, were now applauding for him. He felt his cheeks color and his heart start to race, and he’d never thought he would be here, years later after trying to find a simple solution to help one of their unhappy, miserable gorillas have a happy family.   
  
A warm smile broke across his features, and once again, he offered the best bow he could as he moved to leave the room, feeling his heart flutter with warmth at the warm, happy reception that he’d received in response to the announcement of his last several years of hard work. He’d risen through a low paying medical company where he’d genuinely joined to help the ferals who stayed there, and now he had a bright future of medical research and glory ahead of him. He couldn’t help but be more than happy as he moved behind the stage and back towards the hotel rooms and dressing rooms of the conference area.   
  
Along his way back, though, he was interrupted by another man. It seemed he was one of the journalists, judging from the press pass hanging around his neck, and for a moment, Dr. Yevna was worried about how he’d gotten behind the scenes.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’ll have to call my office to ask further questions—”  
  
“Sorry, Dr. Yevna. I wasn’t interested in interviewing you. My name is Peter.” The man blushed softly as he made a small gesture towards his stomach. “I was wondering if you would mind if I maybe…felt your stomach? I think it's absolutely fascinating, and it’s a very good look on you.”  
  
Dr. Yevna’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized the journalist was flirting with him. Peter was handsome, a little older than what most would expect out of a journalist, and had a build similar to Dr. Yevna’s—prior to his pregnancy, of course, but Dr. Yevna noticed that look of warmth in his eyes. In the post-fame haze of giving his announcement, Dr. Yevna was also distinctly aware of his own excitement, unable to help the rush of hormones that had him a little horny after everything had gone so well at the conference.   
  
“Of course, Peter. I’m always happy to help people who are interested.” There was something warm about the way Dr. Yevna said it; subtly, it was an open invitation. They were in one of the dressing rooms that had been prepared for the presentation, but it was all but empty now; all of the other scientists and doctors had retired back to their rooms with the children, or were lingering around to grab a bite to eat from the dinner themselves. He’d planned on taking a couple of invitations that afternoon to eat at the tables, but he knew that he could spare some time for this, as well.  
  
Peter moved forward slowly, gently taking Dr. Yevna’s shirt in his hands, and once by one, he moved to unbutton the other man’s shirt. It showed the soft, salt and pepper hair across Dr. Yevna’s belly, clean from the ultrasound gel from earlier, but Peter placed both palms against the swell in his belly, rubbing it in slow circles as he felt the children inside kick as his palms, laughing softly in delight at the sensation. It was clear that touching Dr. Yevna’s bare skin had him a little excited, considering he was pressed close enough for Dr. Yevna to feel the slight bulge in his pants against the underside of his belly. Slowly, Peter moved in to press an experimental, daring kiss against Dr. Yevna’s chin, before his hands started to wander. Slowly, they moved to press the back of Dr. Yevna’s legs against the dressing counter, before they moved to let him sit up on the counter while Peter’s hands kept wandering. They slid down over his belly, rubbing still before they moved to his pants line, starting to undo his pants and finally pull them down low on his hips. Peter slipped one hand into his opened pants front, palming him through his underwear and then, with his free hand, kept guiding the trousers down. Dr. Yevna lifted his hips to help make it easier, and grabbing the fabric of both pants and underwear, Peter pulled them down to his thighs, and then down off of one leg.   
  
It left Dr. Yevna in a state of undress, with his pants and underwear off, and his shirt completely undone and hanging back off of his shoulders. Peter took in the sight of him almost hungrily, pressing kisses down against his collar bone and then teasing his teeth against a swollen nipple, ready to produce milk again soon. With his hands both free now, one wrapped around Dr. Yevna’s cock to give it slow strokes, while another moved around behind him to seek out his tight hole with exploring fingers.   
  
“You’re a little wet,” he teased in surprise.  
  
“A side effect of the artificial womb is to self lubricate,” Yevna answered with a little smirk. “It makes things a lot easier in delivery. But that’s between you and me.” It was a secret that not even the room had been given, but he didn’t think that Peter would be sharing that information in any news reports. Two fingers slipped into him though, stretching him slowly and taking him by surprise as Peter moved. It seemed the journalist would be taking full advantage of his wetness. His fingers felt like heaven in him, after so long of not having a lover and overworking himself while in the early stages of his pregnancy, so it wasn’t long until Dr. Yevna was rocking encouragingly against his fingers and the hand stroking him, while Peter added a third, then fourth finger. It wasn’t long until Dr. Yevna was practical riding against his hand, and then, Peter pulled him to where he laid back against the counter so he could start hastily fiddling with his own pants, pulling them down quickly in an effort to pull his own cock out. Dr. Yevna, with his back leaned against the dressing counter and his legs parted openly, showing the slightly wet, open entrance, made quite a spread for Peter to look over, and he was fully hard by the time he managed to get his underwear and pants down around his hips, pressing the head of his cock between the cleft of his ass cheeks. There, instead of inserting it right away, he ground it forward, slicking it with the natural lubrication Dr. Yevna was producing, and rocking Dr. Yevna up in a mimicry of what might be his thrusts in just a few moments.  
The position they held was a little dangerous, since anyone could walk into the dressing room at any moment, and in result, Dr. Yevna gave a little roll of his hips upwards, encouraging Peter to hurry; he didn’t need a semi-public scandal right after his success, and knowing this, Peter gave a soft laugh and aligned the head of his member with his entrance, and with some resistance from how quickly he’d stretched him, pushed into the doctor under him. Dr. Yevna moaned softly, welcoming the movement as one hand gripped Peter’s shoulder and another settled firmly against the edge of the dressing counter for some stability. Peter moved slowly at first, rocking forward to sink himself fully into the doctor, relishing the tightness there—and once he felt his hips press flush to the curve of Dr. Yevna’s bottom, he stilled his movements so the other man could adjust to the sensation for a minute.   
  
Impatience quickly won out though; after a few seconds like that, he pulled back about half way, before driving himself in again with a firm little thrust. Dr. Yevna gasped for a moment and shivered, spreading his legs a little further so the journalist could go deeper, and deeper he went. Peter pulled back to start a regular, firm pace of driving into him, his head thrown back for a moment as he groaned quietly at the feeling, with one hand resting on Dr. Yevna’s full belly, and the other grasping one thigh to keep him in place as he started to jerk his hips deeper and a little faster. The pace set was something between firm and quick, nothing rough, but enough to state that they were both rushing a bit so they wouldn’t be found out.   
  
Peter was the one who was destined to cum first; the way that Yevna’s tight heat squeezed each time he pushed in was enough to make his grip on his leg shudder with ferocity, and with a few more quick, almost rapid little thrusts, he buried himself deep in the pregnant doctor and came hard in him. Dr. Yevna wasn’t far behind, relying on the warmth that filled him and the quick thrusts straight against his prostate to get him off as well, lips parting through he had to stifle his own moans of surprised pleasure as he twitched in Peter’s still stroking, teasing grasp and came against his full belly. They wouldn’t be allowed to rest for long, they knew, but neither of them planned on staying for long after that, either. Both had enjoyed their meeting, but for now, they had to rely on the secrecy that surrounded it.  
  
\-------  
  
Back in the other hotel rooms where the gorillas and Koor had been given a room with their children for the conference, both Frank and Carlos were experiencing the somewhat jittery aftereffects of the excitement of being put up on stage and out on display. Both were a little anxious from it, but the adrenaline still had them excited and somewhat on edge; it was something Koor knew all too well, considering how nervous he’d started to be in his later months of pregnancy as well. But there was another intention behind his movements when he crossed the room, leaving his children with a few of the scientists that were helping watch after all of their kids considering the other gorillas weren’t around to do so for them.   
  
The scientists looked up just in time to notice the way Koor hand snuck up behind Carlos, burying his face into the curve of the gorilla’s neck from behind while his hand roamed over the swollen belly of the other primate—and the scientists realized immediately what he was doing. With a few laughs around, they moved to round up the children with the intent of taking them to one of the other rooms while the orangutan helped both gorillas relieve some of the stress the ordeal had put them through. It didn’t take but a few scientists to load all of the children up in the strollers that they had been brought in, and by then, the gorillas trusted all of the men and women that had accompanied them on the trip. They weren’t worried about where they were taking the children, since they knew that the other gorillas usually rounded them up when it came to situations like that one regardless. Once the children were out of the room, Carlos leaned back into Koor’s touch, while simultaneously, Koor slowly leaned forward to bend Carlos over one of the soft beds they’d been staying on since the night before. Carlos’s heavy belly pressed forward but comfortably into the mattress while Koor ground his already hard cock against the plush, soft hair across the gorilla’s ass. He was grinding against him soon enough, rocking his hips forward while, on the other bed, Frank watched on with a heightening sense of arousal as well.   
  
Koor planned on helping both of them, but Carlos had been closest and therefore first to be on the receiving end of Koor’s affections. The orangutan leaned over the gorilla, and finally with a little positioning and reaching his hand down between them, he was pressing the head of his cock into the warmth of the gorillas slick, heated body. Carlos grunted softly, using his arms to prop himself up against the bed as his head ducked low, bracing himself for Koor’s initial, slow thrusts as the orangutan let himself get used to the tightness of Carlos’s body. With a few, pacing thrusts, he gripped one of Carlos’s hips while his other hand wandered over his belly, enjoying the way it seemed to sway upwards, heavy under the momentum of his thrusts.   
  
Carlos squirmed, feeling Koor start to ram right into his prostate after only a few thrusts, and Koor, picking up on the way Carlos would gasp and shift each time he hit that one spot, made sure to continue at that angle as he picked up his pace. The poor gorilla was barely able to handle the little thrums of pleasure that slid through him each time Koor rocked into him, and it wasn’t long until the quiet noises he was starting to make grew louder and louder until the bed frame was rocking under them both. Carlos, who hadn’t slept with another feral in so long, wasn’t able to keep off the pleasure for long, and with a little, primal cry, Carlos came hard on the bed under him as Koor plowed into him. From the way Carlos tightened around him, it wasn’t long until Koor came just as hard, his hips snapping forward to bury himself as deeply into the gorilla as possible so that every little spurt of his cum would land inside of him. His hand lingered, affectionately stroking across Carlos’s stomach, where he could feel the children inside of him moving from all the activity—but a little moan from Frank on the other bed, where the other gorilla had been slowly touching himself as he watched on had Koor’s attention, and the orangutan nearly smirked as he pulled back from Carlos and stood to approach Frank.   
  
Frank was spread out on his back, with his head up against the pillowed. It made it easy for Koor to move up onto the bed and in between his thighs, spreading him slowly as he moved his fingers up to brush Frank’s hand away so he could wrap his own fingers around the gorilla’s member to stroke him instead. He intentionally went a bit teasingly slow just to stretch out and edge Frank’s pleasure on while giving himself a little time to recover. When he was hard again (which didn’t take too long, considering he had the view and pleasure of sliding his member between Frank’s thighs while he teased and touched him), he moved a little lower to press his cock against Frank’s tight ring of muscle as well. He sank in a little quicker than he had with Carlos; after cumming so recently, he didn’t want to risk not having enough stamina to please Frank as well, so he was very determined to get him off first instead of leaving him unsatisfied.   
  
Koor’s hand still stroked Frank’s cock, almost in tune with his quick thrusts. He wasn’t quite as slow or gentle as he’d been with Carlos, but he knew that Frank preferred it a little faster and rougher regardless, so he had no hesitation in quickly seeking out his prostate. As he had with Carlos, his movements were deeper and his thrusts were nearly full-bodied with his strength behind them, and like with Carlos, it wasn’t too long until the entire bed was shaking with the way his entire frame seemed to rock up with how deeply he thrust in to the other gorilla. He rocked his hips even when he was fully inside of him, as if pushing himself as far as he could go, and that was what had Frank groaning quickly.   
  
Coupled with the hand wrapped around him, determined to finish him off, and the way he kept driving into Frank with little break or pause in between, it wasn’t long until the already-aroused gorilla was rocking his hips upwards in a few desperate jerks of his hips, before cumming against Koor’s palm and against his own stomach as well. Satisfied by how hard he’d made the gorilla climax in his hands, Koor lifted his palm to rest against that same stomach, holding him in place as he snapped his ups forward and released the small torrent of cum he’d had left in him that he hadn’t managed to pump into Carlos earlier.   
  
Finally, the three were allowed to relax after their busy day, with both Frank and Carlos clearly satisfied from Koor’s affection.   
  
\-----------  
  
While focusing primarily on his own self-experimentation, there had been a surprise demand for his knowledge and skill at enabling parents across the country to finally have children on their own, men included.   
  
Yevna had now started his own practice, with a special focus on growing artificial wombs and doing implants for people just like himself. While he still worked for Westford on a partial basis, there was no doubt that many of the scientists who had worked on the same projects now worked under him, and most of his time was spent at his new practice.   
  
However, he wanted to make sure that his delivery was done in the same environment at Westford as his first set of children had been; he also wanted to be around to ensure the healthy and happy birth of Carlos’s and Frank’s children as well. It felt like the whole world was now watching them and their pregnancies progress, and he’d taken to doing morning videos and posting them on social media to just show the successful progress of his day by day life. The birth of his children, as well as the two gorilla’s, would both be included in the final production of the documentary that the scientific world was waiting on, ready to watch at any moment to make sure that everything was going according to plan.  
  
Two months after the press conference, he was waiting in his office at Westford. He’d been told that morning that Carlos was starting to show signs of early labor, though he hadn’t actually begun quite yet. There was excitement in the air among the staff to welcome their latest round of human children, even though they knew the gorillas wouldn’t let them do anything but observe the birth process. At the moment, he was watching the video feed of Carlos and Frank moving about their enclosure together, playing with the children that all seemed to be excited, as if they could feel that something big was happening, and soon.   
  
Suddenly, though, Carlos tensed, and on the fuzzy camera feed, Dr. Yevna could see the spill of a dark fluid under him. His water had broken. Immediately, Dr. Yevna stood from his office, moving down towards the glass hallways that overlooked the gorilla enclosure, and by the time he got there, there was another gorilla going around with two more and collecting the children to get them out of the way. He saw why, too—in his short walk, Frank’s water had also broken, and the group of gorillas were starting to gather around to help prepare for the birth. They had already laid out the soft bedding that the scientists had arranged for them, and Carlos was laid at a slight angle, with his legs parting.   
  
From the noises he was making, and the sight from the distance, it was clear that the first of his children was already crowning while Frank was just then starting to get situated and comfortable to start his own birth through the slight pained gasps of the contractions that had started. Carlos seemed to be handling it like a seasoned warrior now, evening his own breathing to calm himself down in the wake of letting the others help get Frank ready.   
  
By the time one of the other gorillas situated down with Carlos, it was already time for them to just-in-time catch the first of Carlos’s children being born. Quickly, the gorillas split up into two teams, with three helping Carlos, and another three getting started on helping Frank start to deliver as well. The first child was taken, tended to, and then laid out on the soft bedding for another gorilla to start to clean up gently. Once again, the entire group was coming together to bring in another generation of human children into their fold.   
  
As Dr. Yevna looked on, watching as Frank’s first child of his five, a son, was born as well, he reached down to rub his hand fondly over where he felt his own children starting to kick—before in his slight shock, he felt a rush of warmth between his own legs. Just as the gorilla’s births had really started, his own water had broken as well. With a short gasp and a grip against the railing, he called for one of the other doctors to bring him a wheel chair. His delivery room had been prepared for days, but it was finally time for him to record the final birth footage for his documentary—and to actually have his children.   
  
Carlos took a sharp breath, pushing hard as his second child was born, just about the same time as a wheelchair was brought up for Dr. Yevna in the class hallways overlooking them. Frank was having a little trouble with the second child, but from the corner of his eye, he saw them wheel away Dr. Yevna, and he knew that the human that had helped them have children before and now again was also going into labor. It helped encourage him to push a little harder, and just minutes after Carlos’s second child, a second girl for the first gorilla was born, Frank also had a daughter. Dr. Yevna wasn’t crowning yet, but in the other room, he was starting to strip down into his hospital attire, and finally managed to get himself situated up on the metal delivery table right as Carlos’s third child, a boy, came into the world. Carlos sighed in strain and relief both as he heard the child start to cry right away, and the umbilical cord was taken care of by the three gorillas looking over him. Nearly as quickly as the third child was born, a fourth, another girl, came pushed free after him. Carlos seemed to be having a fairly easy, event-free birth, and he was working on his fifth by the time Frank managed to finally bring his third, a little girl as well, into the world.   
  
The gorillas were bustling around them, knowing that it was a large birth for both of them, and it was a rush of water to clean the children, the warm towels the scientists had left them to wrap them in after they were cleaned, and making sure that the two fathers were doing alright.   
  
In the human delivery room, Dr. Yevna was finally crowning with his first child. It wasn’t quite as much of a struggle for his second batch of children that Frank seemed to be having, though by a miracle of time and coincidence, Carlos’s last and fifth child, Frank’s fourth child, and Dr. Yevna’s first child were all born at the exact same time. For Frank and Dr. Yevna, they were both welcoming in little girls, and for Carlos, it was a little boy, though their births were recorded down to the exact same minute and all through the facility, one might find it strange to hear the near synonymous cries of freshly born and very disgruntled infants echoing through the halls. They were then echoed again by their siblings, with all of the infants in various states of hunger, discomfort, or simply crying form the new sensations of the world around them.   
  
Dr. Yevna’s birth proceeded almost as easily after that. He’d been prepared to make it as quick and as fluid as possible, practicing with regular prenatal classes ever since he’d gone public with the information of his pregnancy and impending birth. He had had a few more resources to make his birth process a little easier, which was why now he was having a bit of a smoother time than Frank was. Frank was struggling at the time, and his difficulty made it another hour or two before he was finally able to give birth to his last child. Before then though, Dr. Yevna gave birth to his second child, a boy, which was taken promptly to be cleaned after the umbilical cord was snipped, and also his third child, a girl. By the time Frank was finally able to push his fifth and last child into the world, Dr. Yevna was already on his forth, which came with a struggling, but relieved little push of his muscles to give birth to the little boy.   
  
A handful of minutes passed by, and Dr. Yevna kicked in his feet, gritting his teeth with a tight clench of his fists against his own hospital gown, and with a low, forced grunt he managed to push again. Finally, after several hours, Dr. Yevna’s youngest child was born, and he was left to relax on the metal labor bed to catch his breath while the doctors around him worked to hastily clean him up. The entire process had been recorded, from the gorillas giving birth in their enclosure, where Frank and Carlos now held a couple of their children close each to breast feed, to where Dr. Yevna finally allowed himself to sit up slowly and shakily to overlook the room where his own children were being tended to.  
  
Finally, one of the nurses lifted one of the swaddled infants on her arms, and moved over towards him. Carefully, as he had with his first children, Dr. Yevna pushed his hospital gown aside so the infant could search out one of his nipples to begin breast feeding, and he couldn’t help but smile in relief and fondness. With the research he had done and gone public with, all of his children would be well taken care of for the rest of their lives.   
  
He lifted a finger to brush a strand of wet, faint baby hair from the infant’s features, as fine as a silken spider web and barely there. In another part of the facility, Carlos did the same, while Frank pressed a kiss to the forehead of one of his own children. Despite all of the struggles it had been to bring them all into the world, each of the new fathers knew there was only a bright future to look forward to for all of them.


End file.
